Marauding Wanderer
by Zagarathian
Summary: Teaching in the past awaits Harry. Time travels, overlapping worlds, those who do not belong in existance, and an oh so strong Harry. Can things get any worse? But of course. And what's with the setup? *ON HIATUS* because of issues...
1. Prologue: The Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe

**Another story, though I don't think it'll be as good as the other one. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. Just something I thought up because I was bored over the summer. The other chapters are already written and will be updated simply because I can't write.**

**This story will be very strange. Harry has untold powers. Time traveling and alternate dimensions. Cameos from some of the most unlikely characters. This is definitely not canon.**

Marauding Wanderer

A.K.A

Harry Potter Conglomeration

  
Prologue: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

_**I'm off to see the Witch**_

_**The scary Dimensional Witch**_

_**I hear she is a witch, a witch, if ever a witch there was**_

_**If ever or ever a witch there was**_

_**She is the one because because because because because because BECAUSE**_

_**Because of all the things she does**_

_**I'm off to see the Witch**_

_**The scary Dimensional Witch**_

Harry finished his little ditty as he stood up to survey his surroundings. He was at the remains of number four Privet Drive. The house itself was reduced to nothingness, save for the black marks of the foundation. Ironically, the only thing left standing was a familiar old cupboard and the stairs over it leading to a no longer existent second floor. The house was the only one that was totaled out of the entire community. Every other house was fine and spick and span. Whenever someone came close to try and fix the area, some weird stuff happens.

The Dursleys weren't what he would call the best of families, but he still considered them family, no matter how distant and hateful they were to him and vice versa, but they didn't deserve to go out like that. He sighed, just another thing to chalk up to what happens to people when they're connected to him.

"How's it looking from up there?" he called out to Hedwig.

The snowy white owl, his faithful companion through thick and thin circled in wide arcs three times before perching on his shoulders and nodding. Harry smiled. For six months he was circling the globe placing these seals. They were huge and bright red, and took so long to put up and to make sure that they don't accidentally get wiped away, and to keep curious humans, muggles and magical alike, from wandering too near.

There was one under Hogwarts, one at the ruins of a fortress in Australia, one in Ethiopia, one in Jerusalem, one spanning the Artic Circle, and another spanning the Antarctic Circle. There were also several more scattered here and there, usually at significant historic or mythological sites.

Setting them up was half the problem. Some areas, such as the Bermuda Triangle and the English Circle, resisted his magic so he had to place two seals, one above and one below, to get the results he needed. In other areas, the seals overlapped so he had to carefully and intricately weave them together so they don't react and wipe out a section of the Earth.

Still, that was all in the past and he just finished the last seal he needed. After thoroughly checking to make sure that he had all that he needed, he checked the seals on himself and those coming with him. Satisfied, he connected them to his trunk. His trunk was the anchor, where it went, they went. It just wouldn't do to lose one another when you're going on a long trip…again.

Harry smiled; for once things will go his way, hopefully. He held his hand out in front of him and a staff appeared. It wasn't anything special, just a stick really.

Twirling it around experimentally, Harry took another sigh and pointed it in front of him. Power flowed from him as he dissolved his dams holding back his powers. Each and every seal he made glowed a bright and eerie red.

Harry smiled; all was going according to plan. Simple really, all you had to do was fold the dimensional planes so that one side was closer to another. Then you simply cross the threshold and voila, you're on the other side. People who Apparate do this every time and they don't even think about it.

He felt the universe bending, he saw a white portal in front of him and he jumped through. Once on the other side, he felt the two universes spring back to their original forms. The backlash energy of the world he just left behind would be absorbed by the various seals he left behind. The seals will shatter, the energy safely released, and no one would be the wiser.

Meanwhile, he would have to concentrate on this world. It wouldn't have any backlash energy because the energy transferred to the other world was from this world. Either way, he couldn't have done anything for this world even if he was wrong.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a garden of a rather large mansion. It wasn't really a mansion by some people's standard, but it was larger than what would be considered a normal house so he considered it one. The garden was very calming to him. Green grass, cobblestone path, small fountains with birds flitting back and forth, and cherry blossom trees were among the décor.

While it was very nice and all, what interested Harry most wasn't the garden. It was who was standing in there that captured his interest. It was a very beautiful woman. She had very pale skin and wearing the black silk dress only made her look paler. She smiled at him, though he couldn't feel any warmth or happiness from that smile. In fact, if anything, it made him feel colder. Maybe it had something to do with the deal he was about to make.

"Welcome, do you know where you are?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Harry smirked. How so like her, just like the stories depicted. "Of course." He took another glance at the peaceful area. "This is a place where any wish may be granted... if a suitable price is paid."

"You are well informed," she said with the same gentle voice and smile that was really freaking him out on the inside.

"Getting straight to the point, I believe that you know what I want."

"This," she produced a small black hourglass in her hand. "And you know what I want in return. Are you sure you are willing to part with it?"

Harry felt Hedwig squeeze slightly with her talons, and he felt his chest slightly constrict. Even the noisiest one of them all stayed silent. Harry nodded, never once taking his eyes off her.

"Do it."

She beckoned with her hand, and a small black orb floated out from Harry. It pulsated with a dark aura. Harry looked at it in sadness and intrest. Then he shook his head. "Right then, your part of the bargain."

She went over and handed him the hourglass while taking the black orb and placing it inside a box she pulled out from out of nowhere. "Be careful on your journey. I wish you the best of luck."

Harry just nodded and flipped the hourglass. He disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The Dimensional Witch looked towards the sky. "I trust you Mr. Harry Potter. If not anything else, I trust you…"

-

**Another Side Another Story: The Final Stance**

Harry looked around him. Bodies lay on the ground, some mutilated, some looked as if they just entered a peaceful sleep, all of them dead. It was just him and Voldemort.

"So Harry, what will happen now? Us two locked forever in an immortal combat?"

"I'm sorry Tom; I do wish things would be different."

"As am I, Harry."

"HARRY!!!" Harry looked upwards at the sound of his name. He looked to see his two best friends who stood beside him through everything since first year come running straight at him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We couldn't let you enter this battle by yourself," Ron said with a grin.

"After all of those adventures together, you actually thought that we would miss the ending?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

Voldemort looked at the three of them. "Even with your friends Harry, you won't triumph."

With that, the battle started. They easily took Voldemort out. Taking him out was one thing though, defeating him was another. It didn't matter if they destroyed his wand and nearly destroyed his body within the first three minutes. He was well versed with nonverbal and wandless magic. His body was also healed after every attack, no matter how debilitating. After thier initial assault, Voldemort attacked.

His attacks were lethal, though not all were the Killing Curse. His assault ended with a large bang that forced the trio down to their knees. Harry was staring intently at Voldemort. Ron and Hermione started at each other for a moment. Hermione smiled softly and Ron grinned.

"Let's go Harry. One last attack," Ron said as he stood up.

"Don't let us go to waste for nothing," Hermione said as well.

Harry looked at them. The first part of their plan flashed through his mind. He trusted his friends fully. He acted without having to worry about the consequences... hopefully.

Harry rushed forward and dodged through all of Voldemort's curses. He felt his hand grow heavy. His wand glowed in a white smoke. The smoke writhed around and formed a great sword. The next step of the plan flashed through his mind.

Harry stepped forward and rammed the sword through Voldemort. His eyes grew wide.

"Too bad Harry," Voldemort choked out as his body faded away. "I really wished that you could have joined me. We would have done great things together."

Harry turned around to face his friends and tell them that it's all over. They were lying still on the ground. Harry walked briskly over to them, fearing the worst. Ron and Hermione both had triumphant smirks on their faces. Harry's eyes grew misty. They had given up their lives, so that he may live on in his.

-

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the Forbidden Forest. He looked at his surroundings and made sure that everything arrived in one piece. His trunk was still there, everything he was carrying was taken along, and Hedwig was already flying towards the owlery. _Ungrateful._ He shook his head and headed a quickly as possible towards the exit. There were some things that were better left sleeping.

After getting out of there, he headed straight for the castle. Politely knocking on the door, he readies himself for who he was going to see.

"Yes?" McGonagall voice drifted to him. "James, you know that you're not supposed to be at school in the summer, don't you?"

Harry could only grin cheekily at her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I believe that you have the wrong person. I'm Harry."

She was taken back but took a second look at him. He was almost an exact duplicate of James, except for the eyes and hair. His eyes were emerald green, and his hair was somewhat neater than James and reached his mid back. He tied it up in a pony tail.

"No, I apologize. Well then, may I ask why you are here?"

"I'm here looking for a job. I heard the Defense Against Dark Arts position is open."

"It is, but you seem quite young. You don't even look to be twenty yet."

"Perhaps, but I find that age is a small factor in the scale of things."

"Scale of what?"

"Whatever you wish," Harry replied back cryptically. "The world and the individuality, which counts for more? Hehehe... While it is very fun to play mind games with you Professor, I really would like to see the Headmaster."

McGonagall sighed, "Very well, come with me." She can tell that it's going to get frustrating dealing with him if he keeps talking like this if he gets the job. Oh well, maybe it'll make things brighter. Goodness knows that they need a good laugh every now and then with the dark times that have befallen them.

Half an hour later, Harry was inside the old Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was cautious to hire him and asked various questions.

"Who are you really?"

"My name's Harry James Potter sir. From what I can tell, I am the future son of Lily Evans and James Potter. I have traveled back in time to screw around with everyone's head, including yours."

Both Harry and Dumbledore stared at each other for a moment before both burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Mr. Potter. I suppose that if you are really who you say you are then you wouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Ah, unless the person you know knows that you know that he knows that you know that he knows that you know, and probably wouldn't believe him if he told the truth anyway."

Dumbledore sat in his chair sucking on a lemon drop contemplating what this Harry just said. Finally after shaking his head, "Well sir, I know that you have a brilliant mind from what you just said. Please take the tests required for the job."

Afterwards he had a test to see how much he knew. The test wasn't hard (to Harry anyway), but it was long; more than 643 questions. Some were about the subject and others were about his personal life. There were thrown in at different points. Harry guessed that it was to keep whoever was taking the test on their toes.

Afterwards, he had to perform certain spells and demonstrate his powers to Dumbledore. They went through every spell in the curriculum and then some. Dumbledore didn't let up until he was panting and trying to catch his breath; which was a feat that not many can get out of Harry. After all of that, Dumbledore looked happy and satisfied.

"Congratulation Mr. Potter. There's just one more thing to do."

"Please don't tell me I have to kiss the Giant Squid," Harry panted out jokingly.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "No, no Mr. Potter. I just want you to try on this hat."

Harry looked at the shabby hat in Dumbledore's hands. It was the Sorting Hat.

"I see sir," Harry said uncomfortably. "May I request something?"

"Yes?"

"If the hat chooses to divulge any information, will it be strictly kept in this room and that you give me a chance to explain before you start shooting stuff at me?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second. Everyone, even him, has made mistakes in their past, and this is just another person not wanting to be judged before he can tell his side of the story. Nothing wrong with that. In fact, it was even admirable for acknowledging and attempting to atone for it.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed and slipped the hat on his head.

_'Oh, my…What have we here…very interesting Mr. Potter…'_

_'Hello, I know of your abilities already…OH! I get it now…Heh…You and your cunning Dumbly…'_

_'Yes Mr. Potter…so glad that you finally figured it out...'_

_'Still shouldn't have been a problem for your special ability."_

_'Maybe, maybe not…well I'm done. You can take me off now."_

Harry took the hat off and offered it back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the hat and asked it, "Well?"

The hat tore itself a mouth near the brim. "He's Harry Potter alright. Him and only him in his head, the same can't be said for his Heart though."

"He's not to harm the school or students in anyway?"

"No thoughts of that at all. In fact, he's here to help. A far cry to not accept it."

"That's all I need to know. Thank you." With that, the hat returned to its inanimate state. Dumbledore turned to Harry with a cheery smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Congratulation, you've got the job Professor Potter."

-

**Another Side Another Story: The Voices of Friends**

"Oi! Harry! What's happening out there?" Ron's voice came out.

"Nothing much," Harry replied back. "I've just come back from Diagon Alley. Now I'm going to go and unpack for my stay at Hogwarts."

"I don't know about this plan Harry," Hermione's voice asked warily.

"Don't worry. Hopefully, everything will go right this time," Harry said nonchalantly as he walked out of his room. The room he was in was bare except for his trunk that he has yet to unpack.

**And that's the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be here tomorrow if everything goes according to plan. Please leave constructive comments only. If you disagree with a certain part, please inform me. Harry will be super strong so that can't be changed. He acts as a Dues Ex Machina.**  



	2. Chapter 1: I Heard the Owl Call My Name

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Oh and thanks for pointing out that mistake. I've corrected it now for those who just hate those grammatical details. Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

Chapter 1: I Heard the Owl Call My Name

Perhaps?

Chapter 1: My Auditory Receptors Recalled a Strigiforme Mentioning My Nomenclature 

"HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!" Screamed James Potter at his best friend Sirius Black.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled as he lifted his trunk onto the train.

They managed to get on the train right before it left. "Great, now we'll have to find an empty compartment. Let's get going."

Everywhere was full except for that last compartment. They looked in to see Peter Pettigrew looking very uncomfortable in there. "Hey Pete! What's happening?" They followed his eyes to see a figure asleep on the opposite side of Peter. "Who's this guy?" Sirius wondered.

"Professor Harry J. Potter," a voice came from behind them.

Sirius and James jumped and spun around to see Remus Lupin smiling at them. "Nice to see you two as well."

After some handshakes and 'manly' hugs, Sirius asked Remus, "How do you know?"

"His name is written on his suitcase."

"Oh."

"Besides, I think he looks kinda like you James."

"He does not!" James said indignantly. "No one can compare to my good looks."

Sirius looked back and forth from James to their new guest. "Gee, I don't know. If he cuts his hair a bit, or you grow yours out a little, you guys can be twins."

"Ah shaddup."

The rest of the trip was quiet with the boys taking guesses on how Harry was going to teach and so forth. Then the door opened to reveal a new person to join in the compartment, Lily Evans.

"LILY!!!" James screamed with happiness.

All of them looked at Harry expectantly. The only reaction to that was a rather loud snort as he rolled over and continued sleeping.

Lily pushed James off of her. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," they all chorused together innocently.

"As if I believe that."

Lily joined in on their conversations and everyone was happy through the entire trip. Except when they were getting close to Hogwarts and the sky grew darker than usual. The train slowed down and stopped.

"We can't be there just yet," said Lily wonderingly.

A cold dread filled them. "Don't worry," Remus reassured them. It's probably just something on the tracks." Nods from everyone made each other feel better. It wasn't until this occurred that they heard a rustling.

The lights suddenly went out and everyone went into a panic. "EVERYONE FREEZE!!!" a voice called above the cacophony of screams. They looked in the general direction to see Harry, fully awake and alert, holding a ball of blue fire. Its light cast shadows on his face that made him look like a lurking demon. His eyes, though they couldn't see the irises, burned with a fury of determination that shone through the darkness. For what, they didn't know.

Harry made towards the door, but before he could open it, someone else did. A slimy looking, decrepit hand pulled the door open. At once, everyone felt the temperature drop several degrees and saw flashbacks of their worst memories: Grimmauld Place, Voldemort, Deaths, nights of the full moon. Dementors.

Immediately Harry brought the fire in front of the Dementor. His eyes narrowed, "Go back and inform him that this plan failed." The Dementor stood there as if to contemplate, then, amazingly, it nodded and fled, its robes flowed into the shadows until nothing was left.

Turning back to the students, Harry fished out a large slab of chocolate and broke it to pieces to be shared by them. "Here eat this; it'll make you feel better. I've got to have a word with the conductor."

After Harry left the room, they looked at each other and spoke in whispers. "What just happened?" James asked.

"I don't know. I just suddenly felt really cold and that I would never be happy again," said Lily. She leaned slightly closer to James though no one noticed.

"I'm sure we read about them from somewhere, but I don't remember," whispered Peter.

"It was a Dementor," answered Sirius.

"A former guard of Azkaban," a continued answer came from the doorway. They all jumped and looked up to see Harry standing there. He calmly walked over and sat down. Noticing that they haven't eaten the chocolate yet, he grabbed a piece. "Go on and have a piece. It'll help. I haven't poisoned it you know." With a weak chuckle from all of them, they ate the chocolate.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"A Dementor got on the train. I got rid of it. And now we're moving towards Hogwarts. The only bad thing would be a slightly late dinner," he said calmly as if the Dementor didn't affect him at all.

"But how did the lights get turned off?"

Harry scratched his cheek nervously. "That was my fault. I think I rolled on something in my sleep."

They looked at him as if he was crazy. Harry waved them off and looked out the window for the rest of the ride, choosing not to speak or respond to them. He looked as if there was something heavy weighing down his mind, so they decided to leave him alone.

They arrived at the castle and rode the carriages to the door. They entered and went to the Great Hall. After sitting down, they watched the sorting. It was strange that Harry wasn't sitting with the rest of the staff.

"Welcome to another year. Before we befuddle our minds with a wonderful feast, I would like to make some announcements. It should be noted that our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added on to his ever expanding list of items not to be carried around in the halls. Students should also know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden with reasons. And finally, it seems that our Defense Against Dart Arts professor is not here-"

Suddenly, the doors were burst opened as Harry was tossed into the room. He got up and brushed off his clothes before screaming out to the hall outside while shaking his fist, "You're just like all the other Easter Bunnies. Can't take a good _**punch**_ to the crotch!" Then he noticed that everyone had their eyes on him. "Oh…err…hi everyone?" He quickly hurried to the Heads Table and sat down in his chair.

Dumbledore just looked amused. "Well, I stand corrected. Here is our defense professor. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Harry nodded and stood up. "Be prepared," he said grimly. And with that he sat down again. Everyone stared at him expectantly to see if he would say something else. The girls were especially expectant because in their eyes, he was a sex god.

He looked at Dumbledore and they stared at each other for a second before Dumbledore nodded and got the twinkle back in his eyes. The teachers sitting next to him heard him mutter, "Fine, I'll do it this time."

Harry stood back up and said in a clear voice, "Nitment! Blubber! Oddwit! Tweak!" He clapped his hands and the food appeared on every table. Harry sat down and enjoyed his dinner.

"Okay, so the guy's kind of crazy. He's seen nothing until he gets a taste of our welcoming pranks for all new professors," Sirius said with a maniacal grin.

"I don't think he's to be taken lightly," Remus said with a small frown.

"Why?"

"See his left wrist?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see?"

"A watch?"

"Yes. There's only one reason someone would wear such a heavy watch here."

"And that reason is…?"

Remus sighed. "Don't you get it?" He sighed again when they shook their heads. "In a fight, that watch would protect the blood vessels in his wrists."

"But the only way to get them cut is if someone gets really lucky with a cutting curse."

"Not quite James. If he was fighting someone who was using a knife or other type of weapon, then he would have more than enough reasons to wear the watch."

"So this guy is some sort of hard core killer?"

"I didn't say that. I just think that he's been in a lot of fights and knows how to handle himself."

Peter spoke up with insight. "He also covers up everything except his face. Maybe he has scars he doesn't want people to see?"

Everyone was talking about the new professor and his strangeness. The teachers looked half way between wanting to talk to him and to leave him to his own devices because they feared if they got any closer and he would have bit off their hand in his haste to devour his food.

It was half way through dessert before they got a reaction out of him. There was a BANG and several students dove under the table for cover. Harry flipped out of his chair and took a defensive stance.

Not seeing anything, he looked up to see ribbons of various colors writing out a message.

**Good evening Hogwarts, we've hoped you enjoyed your dinner. This year is going to be very fun. Be cautious. This goes for everyone, students and teachers alike. **

**Sincerely**

**THE MARAUDERS**

Some of the teachers looked horrified at this display, but Dumbledore and Harry were mostly amused, to the bemusement of the Marauders. The hall was quieting down when there was another BANG and a jet black ribbon floated up to spell out its own message.

**Interesting trick Messrs. Marauders. Mr. Prongslet wishes to conduct his own pranks and see how the legendary Marauders deem him, with the consent of Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail of course.**

The whole Hall was silent at this new display. Everyone's heard of the Marauders, but there was nothing about Mr. Prongslet. The teachers were silently praying for salvation, while the Marauders were confused and somewhat irritated.

**HEY! Who are you to bust in our act anyway?! Padfoot.**

**No one. I would like to request to change my name though. Prongslet.**

**Where did you get your name anyway? Moony.**

**Apparently from Prongs, duh. Prongslet.**

**And how? Moony.**

**Apparently, and I quote from Mr. Padfoot, who quoted from Mr. Prongs that 'Pigs give birth to piglets, fish to fishlets, and frogs to froglets, therefore, Prongs give birth to Prongslet.' Prongslet**

**Yes, I also know that frogs lay eggs that hatch into tadpoles. Not froglets. Prongslet.**

**Snickers. This guy's got you hands down Prongs. Padfoot.**

**DO NOT! Prongs.**

**Do too! Moony.**

**DO NOT! Prongs.**

**Are you going to say that all night? Padfoot.**

**How about we put it to simple votes? Who here believes that Prongs would say that? Moony.**

**Aye! Padfoot.**

**Aye! Prongslet.**

**Aye! Wormtail.**

**Aye! Moony.**

**All oppose? Moony.**

**Nay! Prongs.**

**Majority spoken! Now how many believes that Padfoot would repeat it? Moony.**

**Aye! Prongslet-Wormtail-Prongs-Moony.**

**All oppose? Moony.**

**Nay! Padfoot.**

**Again majority spoken. Moony.**

**Well, while it's been fun, we have to take off for the night. I'll be seeing you again. MAY CHAOS REIGN.**

With the black ribbon disappearing, all of the other ribbons disappeared as well. The entire hall, which was silent during the presentation, broke out in wild chats. The prefects eventually escorted the students to their dormitories and Lily and James, being Head Boy and Head Girl, stayed behind to talk with Dumbledore.

That night, those who were awake, which weren't many, talked about what just transpired and the mysterious defense professor.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Confused Marauders**

"How does he know about us?" Asked Sirius in a loud voice in their dormitories.

"Quiet down," Remus admonished him mildly. "But yes, I do admit that I am rather curious about how much he knows about us. He even stuck to the Marauder rules when addressing us and he seems to know about Prongs. He made the comment about the animals."

"You haven't told anyone have you Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Of course not!" James shouted out indignantly.

"Then how?" Sirius wondered out loud. "Moony, you're the smart one. How does he know?"

"Let's go back to what we know," Remus suggested. "Do we even know that this person is a he? He could be a she."

"Maybe. Anyway, he seems to know a lot about the Marauders' Code, even though none of us have told anyone anything yet."

"I have my money on the new professor," Sirius said confidently. They all stared at him. "What? He seems like the only reasonable choice. He just showed up."

"All the more reason that he wouldn't know anything about us," Remus sighed. "You shouldn't go around pointing fingers without being sure. Let's get to sleep. We don't want to be late for classes tomorrow."

"Boo," the rest of the Marauders chided him. The night ended with a mild pillow fight. By which mild means they required new pillows.

-

The next day, Harry was also missing from the Head Table and rumors were starting to see how he was going to top yesterday's entrance.

It was midway through breakfast when the door burst open and Harry rushed in, wet and wearing nothing more than swimming trunks. He was screaming until he reached the Head table and jumped behind it. Many of the students saw his body as he rushed past. Several girls fainted but there were several factors that could have caused this. All of them were impressed with his well toned muscles. He was taunt but not overly buff. While the nice muscles added to his charm, what captured the eyes of most of the student body, and student bodies, were the many scars that lined his muscles. They weren't ugly and somehow didn't look out of place on him. They seem to add to his image that he was a nice guy that can kill you and you know it.

At the moment though, Harry looked nothing like a warrior. He was wearing minimal clothing, dripping wet, and had a look of utmost terror on his face. The entire school turned to the doors to see what in Hell caused Harry to look terrified.

The doors swung open to reveal a young girl, probably not older than Harry himself. She had pale skin and silver to white hair. Her hair was a lot shorter than Harry's; only going down to her shoulders. On her face were two dark streaks on each cheek, enhancing her piercing golden eyes. Her clothing was simple. It looked like a toga for females in the Greek eras, a chiton, that ended more like a miniskirt. It was slightly stretched over her midsection. It was double girded with golden cords ending in gold tassels.

While she was very stunning, what captured their attention wasn't her _very_ short dress. It was the murderous glare that she was giving Harry. Well, that and that her right arm was slightly longer than her left by at least three feet, yellow, scaly, and ending and black talons.

"WHAT WE'RE YOU DOING OUT THERE WITH ABSOLUTELY NO PROTECTION?!?!?!" She literally screeched.

Now the entire hall was looking at Harry expectantly. What was he going to comeback with next, and more importantly, what was he doing out there?

"Who's the lucky girl, Harry?" asked a Hufflepuff.

Harry only looked straight at the girl, at the door, not the Hufflepuff. Then he fell to his knees, clasped his hands together, and begged for his life. "I'm sooooo sorry, Hedwig! Please spare my poor, unfortunate soul!"

Hedwig ignored that comment. Instead, she lifted her left hand and a glowing silver bow appeared. "Since I understand what happened," she lifted her talons and a golden arrow appeared. "I'll give you one to ten to get out of range."

"Can't we talk this out?!" Harry began scurrying for the door.

"ONE, TWO, TEN!!!" Hedwig let loose the arrow.

Harry suddenly froze. Dumbledore was the only person, but he noticed that Harry's eyes glinted slightly. Harry swiftly turned around and snatched the arrow out of the air. His eyes were burning with humor and he had a smirk that scared half the first years.

"Fancy parlor trick, Hedwig. But it won't work," said Harry was he crushed the arrow back to magical energies.

"Maybe, but you shouldn't be so arrogant," came Hedwig's voice from behind him.

"Wha-!" Harry couldn't finish because the Hedwig at the door faded away to reveal a Hedwig behind him. She grabbed his wrist and calmly placed him in an arm lock. Dumbledore noticed that the glint was gone again and returned to his plate though he looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Now then, what have we learned today?"

"Never piss you off ever again, your royal Majesty."

"Ahem!" Hedwig pressed down harder.

"Ah... Never piss you off ever again, your royal, elegant, and oh-so beautiful Majesty and that only one other person can even compare to your beauty."

"Good. How many times have we been over this?"

"Eight hundred sixty seven thousand, three hundred two times ma'am."

"Ahem!" Hedwig pressed down harder.

"Ah... Too many to count ma'am."

"And so why do you continually do such things?"

At this, Harry grinned cheekily from his submissive position. "Because, I know that you always show up, beat up whoever was picking on me, and then yell at me, threaten bodily harm, and then inflict said harm on me before letting me go and quartering me."

Hedwig started to smile. "Good boy." She released his arm. "Go and enjoy your breakfast. Don't skimp. Growing boys need their nutrition."

"Okay, Hed!" Harry said happily. He sat down and loaded his plate with breakfast. "You want some?"

Hedwig nodded. White wings sprouted from her back and covered her completely. They open and shrunk to show a beautiful snowy white owl who hopped onto the table and helped herself to Harry's bacon.

Throughout this entire exchange everyone was watching in silence. Harry noticing this spared them a glare. Everyone quickly returned to their food and talked animatedly with each other. The only other person who didn't do so was Dumbledore. He was already eating ever since before Hedwig transformed. Of course, he still kept his eye on his newly appointed defense professor.

-

**Another Side Another Story: M.E.C.H III**

"So who are you?" The boy with red hair asked.

"I am Mech," came Harry's monotonous reply.

"Is that really your name?" The girl with bushy hair asked suspiciously.

"Come on guys, he's new here. Besides, we haven't even given him our names yet," The girl with red hair told them.

The girl with bushy hair blushed from embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron and Ginny Weasley," she said pointing to the boy and girl respectively.

"My birth name I suppose would be Harry Potter," Harry replied, still monotonous.

The reactions were expected. Ron looked halfway between awe worshipping and unbelieving. Hermione looked at him as if she wanted to dissect him, or at least so he thought. Ginny though, he couldn't place that look.

The rest of the train ride consisted of him giving them non-classified information to them.

-

"Class today! What's first?" Asked Sirius.

"Defense with the Slytherins, then we head to Transfiguration," answered Remus who already memorized his schedule.

James clicked his tongue. "When will they learn that no matter how much they put us with the Slytherins, we just won't get along?"

"Too right James. Anyway cool, do we have the prank for the welcome?"

"Yep Peter, and he'll never expect it."

They headed to Harry's classroom to find it closed. A group was already in front of it.

"What's going on?"

"It seems like Professor Potter isn't here yet."

The Marauders looked humored. "Really," they cackled slyly. They went forth and opened the door. This would give more than enough time to make sure that the prank would go according to plan. As they walked in, the rest of the class filed in as well.

The interior of the classroom was strange. There was a head table one the far side of the room in the center and long tables for the students in two columns with several rows. Several large cabinets were located here and there against the wall. Various objects were placed neatly on the cabinets but none were activated. A strange door with a knob was located to the right of the head table that most of the students were sure wasn't there the previous year.

The students all sat down, and the Marauders chose front seat to see the action. As soon as the students sat down though, no less than five stunners came out and knocked out five students. The rest of the class went into a panic after that.

"AGAIN EVERYBODY FREEZE!!!" Harry's voice boomed. Everyone ceased whatever action they were in as Harry came out from one of the shadows and stormed over to them muttering under his breath. He revived the fallen and shouted, "EVERYONE TO THEIR SEATS!!!"

He walked to his desk and turned around so that his robes billowed out menacingly. His face of fury was suddenly changed to one of friendliness and peace. "Welcome of Defense Against Dark Arts for Seventh Years," he said calmly. "Let's begin by taking role."

He took the roll sheet and didn't even look at it before throwing it into his folder. "You probably have a lot of questions about this class and me. So let's introduce ourselves first and then proceed with the lesson next class."

Lily raised her hand and stood up. "Lily Evans. What are we going to be covering this year?"

Harry looked at her surprised. "That's a very good question you know. Questions about what lies ahead. The world only proceeds with good questions like that. Now then, as for your question, I'll let you know as soon as I get a good answer."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow. Mainly because I don't have a clue either."

"Oh."

"Any more questions?"

A random girl stood up. "How old are you?"

"I'm afraid that if I say, you won't like me anymore," and he gave her one of his most charming smile.

She, and several other girls, blushed and sat down. Harry chuckled. "Seriously though, I've seen death, suffered death, and caused death. How old do you think I am?" The class was silent and just looked at him; the same thoughts running through their minds. _And he says this with a relaxed smile._

Sirius stood up. "Okay then wise guy, where are your credentials?"

"You wouldn't find any."

"Why?"

"Because they were erased."

"Do tell," he said sarcastically.

"If you insist. Let's see, I'm the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. I've come to the past to mess around with everyone's minds including yours. And so that's why you won't find any information on me."

The class took as second to process this. "As if!" Alice, future mother of Neville, burst out laughing. "I don't know if you know Lily prior to this, but she's really protective of what's hers. Lily would never let her son do something so dangerous."

Lily was stuttering, "M-me?! With Potter?!"

"You know you're just dying to go out with me," James said, flashing her a smile.

"Ah perhaps, but I digress," Harry continued before another battle escalated.

"You said something about it being erased, sir," said Remus pondering on his words.

"Clever. It's true. My existence, along with several others, was wiped from the minds of everyone else. All evidence were terminated and made sure so that it was never found. All of this, by order of the Ministry."

"Wha- why?"

"Because, I held the key to the defeat of old Cheesy and his Death Crunchers."

"You mean You-Know-Who?" A Gryffindor asked nervously.

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a slight frown. "I'm afraid that I don't know who. There are oh so many people that I know and many more that I don't know." Not letting anyone getting a word in, Harry continued, "However, if you were talking about Voldemort, Moldy-shorts, or Oldy-warts then I believe I know who you're talking about."

This new teacher was just one thing after another. A Slytherin girl stood up fearfully. "Don't say his name, otherwise he'll come and get you."

"Really, I don't see him here. Besides, he's already come after me."

"Oh yeah?" scoffed a different Slytherin skeptically.

Harry looked at him. "I've been in more battles than most of you ever will in your life. This was the reason that I was wiped from the records. The ministry got rid of all material records of the ones they were about to hide, then they wiped the memories of everyone that knew that person, down to the smallest scrap. Then the ones who could use memory charms, obliviated the ones who obliviated the citizens. Everyone's gone, except for me now though."

"Uh-huh…Memory charms can be broken, how do we know you're telling the truth?" He asked still skeptical.

Harry just smirked at him. "When all stimuli are removed, it will provide no provocation to trigger the memory. Also, everyone forgot, so there was no reason to remember at all. For every blank space, you naturally try to fill it, even subconsciously, so if you try too hard, your memory may falsely lead you. Plus, all we really had to do was ensure that everyone filled in the blanks with relatively corresponding memories. Luckily we had a skilled Legilimens," Harry recited.

The class just stared at him in shock. If what he said was true, then why would he divulge the information?

"Simple really. Because there's no longer a need to keep the information a secret. No one else survived so it's pointless for me to try and keep anyone else hidden safe. I can handle my own and there's really no reason to keep silent because I've achieved my goal. Now then, class is about to be over so I'm going to have to ask everyone to write a paper about what they learn, want to learn, etc. Due next class."

Most of the class gave a collective moan; all except Lily who looked ecstatic. She raised her hand, "How long does it have to be?"

"As long as you want. Just be sure to include all of what you know and want to know. If you can somehow miraculously fit it on one sentence, then by all means. Probably won't be able to though."

The bell rang and everyone rushed out the room, eager to spread the news about the messed up professor.

-

**Another Side Another Story: What happened to the prank?**

Harry sighed as he dragged his chair down to the Charms classroom. It would be so much easier if he did this himself, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

'_You keep thinking that Harry. Why then did you have to be so showy?_'

The Marauders were tricky, he'll give them that much. They took a muggle prank and took it one step further with magic. They put glue on his chair so that his seat will be glued to it. Not only that, the glue would refuse to be removed by any kind of magic… well legal magic anyway.

The boys needed a lot more work if they want to catch him off guard. Hmm, catch off guard… that'll come in handy to teach them.

-

The next morning, breakfast a normal affair. Harry was there on time and was happily eating his breakfast. He wasn't inhaling his food like usual so he was talking with the fellow staff. He was currently engaged in a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"So you see, professor-" he was cut off by a screech.

He looked up to see the owls flying in disarray. A black raven was flying straight towards him. It landed carefully on the table in front of him and stuck out its leg. Harry quickly grabbed the letter and read it. The raven stood stock still, waiting for him. The rest of the hall was looking at him as well.

The letter was on regular paper, but had red ink. It read:

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_I understand that you have recently accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. What's more was that I learned from one of my Dementors, the one that you drove off the train if I'm not mistaken, that you radiated with a strange power. Normally I'm not one to accept just the words of another, but if you truly are this great, I would like to meet with you in person and discuss in greater detail about our current situations. Please send a message back with my raven noting your earliest convenience. I give you my word, and an Unbreakable Oath, that you will not be harmed if you come for the meeting._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.S. Please give a description of yourself so I will know who to find._

Harry looked at the letter mesmerized. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Must write back…need writing…stuff," he looked around the breakfast table. "Aha!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his fork and dipped it in the maple syrup. He hastily scribbled a message back and cast a freezing charm on it. He handed it back to the raven who took off quickly. As it flew away, Harry asked out loud, mostly to himself, "Why didn't I just conjure ink and a quill?"

"Who was it from?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm? Oh, no one unimportant," he replied with a bright smile.

While many people were worried, they went back to eating. Dumbledore knew that the Sorting Hat wasn't wrong when it read his mind.

_"You are certain that he is not of the dark, or planning to?"_

_"I'm sure Albus."_

_"You said he can help us against Voldemort. How?"_

_"He is definitely stronger than Voldemort, and possibly you." Dumbledore raised his bushy eyebrows quickly and hopefully. "Combined." Dumbledore changed to worry._

_"What if he should become the next Dark Lord?"_

_"He won't, believe me old friend. In fact, he's not against the Dark or the Light." Dumbledore looked at the hat strangely. "He's much more than that. He understands."_

The conversation left Dumbledore confused. What does it mean 'He understands'? The whole matter of his peculiar professor would require him to think about it for the year to come.

Nearing the end of breakfast, Lily and two of her friends approached Harry. He looked up at them expectantly. All three girls had red blushes on their faces.

"Professor Potter, what chapters are we going to be covering this semester?" Asked Lily very fast.

Harry looked at her and took a moment to process what she just said. Then he smiled. This scene reminded him of a very dear friend who did just that. "Don't worry about bringing your book this semester. I've spares aplenty so we'll use those instead. Oh, and don't worry about the lessons. Most of it's going to be practical." He smiled at her crestfallen face, just like his old friend. "You'll do fine at the practical. You're Muggleborn so if you have any inclination at all to muggle science, you'll do fine." And with that, he went off to his classroom, leaving behind two star struck girls and a disheartened yet comforted Lily.

When Harry walked into his class, most of the students looked at him in shock. Instead of wearing a normal cloak like many other sane wizards, Harry came in decked out in a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. Pretty much everything on him was black, down to the socks and belt. He even had gloves and boots, though they looked like they were for battle and stealth. They saw a slight bulge on his left arm that they recognized as his watch. The most distinctive article he wore was a long black trench coat that reached his ankles. His hair was still in its cool ponytail.

He calmly walked to the front of the class and ignored all of the stares he was receiving. When he turned around, his trench coat billowed out impressively behind him and they all saw what was attached at his waist. It was a long sword.

"Welcome to class today. Thanks to the suggestion of Lily, I was able to take into account what books to use for today's lesson since I haven't really thought about it up until now." Everyone, except Remus and the more studious ones and James, gave Lily glares. "Now then, I want everyone to repeat after me, Avis Flammarum."

"Avis Flammarum," the class echoed.

"Good, you've got the name down. Now you should be able to perform the spell."

Lily raised her hand. "What's the wand motion Professor Potter?"

Harry looked at her confusedly. "Err… to be honest, I don't really know."

The class looked at him in shock. Harry noticed their looks and became defensive. "Hey! I was designing this spell to be wandless, I didn't really take into account what wand motions were used."

The class got over their shock and gave him an incredulous look. "Really," said the same Slytherin that was disbelieving him yesterday. "You should take lessons on lying. Wandless magic is extremely hard to do. Only the best like Dumbledore and You-Know-Who can do it."

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry but I really don't know who. I though I went over this yesterday. Oh well, but if you require a demonstration," Harry said as he flicked his hand and snapped his fingers in mid flick. Fire seemed to sprout from his very fingertips and wove around until it formed a bird. It flapped its flaming wings to keep itself airborne and sent sparks with every beat. To say the entire class was entranced would be wrong, they were mesmerized.

After a while, it settled on Harry's desk, looking intensely at his class.

"Most of it is intent. I suppose if you want to break this down to the basics, you cast a fire charm or you could conjure fire if you want, then twist it into a shape, in this case a bird. An animation charm would keep it alive…somewhat."

The class looked at him as if he was some horrible alien that was asking for a teddy bear, which was to say impossible. Harry continued, "If using a wand, I suppose it would be like a flick upwards follow by a sharp and short downward flick," demonstrating it with an invisible wand.

"Is this a registered spell Professor?" asked Remus nervously.

"Not that I'm aware of, but it doesn't really matter because the situation changes every time. Like you're not supposed to use spells in front of muggles unless it's a life and death situation. This spell is really the same."

Severus Snape raised his hand, "Sir, I thought that you were supposed to teach us what was supposed to be on our N.E.W.T.s"

"Well…yeah…but I was hoping to teach you something fun for a first lesson. Besides, unless you go up against someone who's been taught this spell by me, they'll be totally unprepared."

This statement alone got most of the class scrambling to practice the spell. Harry chuckled and walked around, helping the students here and there.

By the end of class, everyone was able to produce a fire bird, but was unable to animate it. Their birds were also a lot smaller than Harry's.

"Good try today everyone. Next lesson will be the curriculum, but practice this spell if you want when you have the free time."

Everyone nodded. It was easier when you have the basics of the spell down. Like Harry said, it was mostly intent. You start your intent with wanting a lasting fire (though they still had to pour energy into it to keep it burning), then change it to wanting the fire to take shape, and the final part, which no one got, was to want the fire to start moving.

"Professor, why aren't you as tired as everyone else?" asked a sweating Remus.

Indeed, everyone, excluding Harry was sweating. Harry chuckled at this. "I was wondering when someone would point this out." The class gave him looks again and he sighed. "The fact is that I'm using less energy to produce the fire in the first place."

"But-but your bird! It's still there!"

And so it was. The bird Harry conjured at the beginning of class hadn't moved from its perch on Harry's desk.

"Yes, and I'll tell you why. First though, does anyone know what fire needs to burn?"

"Sure," said James looking at Harry like was an idiot. "You need wood and a spark."

That got a laugh out of everyone. "True, but that's not all. Anyone in here Muggleborn?"

Several people raised their hands though they were all from Gryffindor. Harry was sure that there were some from Slytherin, but he didn't push it. "Good, then does anyone know the way fire burns chemically?"

No one spoke up so Harry continued. "Fire indeed burns on wood or any combustible objects and does require a spark to be initiated. However, what many of you, and many other wizards and witches, don't know is that fire needs oxygen to burn.

"I didn't do much except created a spark and told it to take the shape of a bird. However, I increased the oxygen concentration around the bird so that it burns bigger, more brightly, and longer."

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Asked Sirius, a little angry that Harry kept that useful bit of advice to himself.

"You looked like you were having enough trouble with the spells I told you as it is. Anyway, we've got about five minutes left so any questions?"

"Is there any extra credit?" asked Lily hopefully.

While the rest of the class groaned, Harry chuckled. "Yes there is, for starters, master the spells that aren't on the curriculum and you can receive extra credit not only from me but from the examiners if you can use a spell they think is really hard. Plus, I plan to put into effect another extra credit that would be well merited to grades and house points."

With that the bell rang and everyone exited. Everyone was talking excitedly about what they were going to practice and such to impress Harry. It was after a while that everyone noticed something. Harry hasn't given or taken any points yet.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Avis Flammarum**

"Okay guys, I think I have something," Harry's voice called above the din. All heads turned towards him. "I think that this would be a good lesson for the DA. It's a spell that isn't registered because I made it up. It creates a fire bird that could be of some help to a battle."

"Demonstrate it," Hermione commanded Harry.

Harry smiled. "Okay. Avis Flammarum!" he shouted. A fire bird sprouted from his fingertips and flew in three rings before disappearing."

"That's amazing Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it takes too much energy to produce and it doesn't live long enough."

Hermione thought for several minutes. "Hmm… I wonder… yes, I believe that might work…"

"Any chance of letting us know any time soon?" Ron asked.

Hermione whacked him upside the head before turning to Harry. "Fire needs oxygen to burn. In a simple experiment, it was proven that fire will burn with more efficiency in an oxygen rich environment. We merely have to increase the oxygen concentration around the flames and-," Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"English please Hermione. I can't believe that we've been friends for this long and I still don't understand what you say half of the time."

Harry understood though. "I'll start working on it right away. It should work then and be efficient enough for combat." With that Harry exited.

He smiled as he heard Hermione whacking Ron with a book while screaming at him. At their age, they still act so immature sometimes, but are the best of friends.

-

Later that afternoon, Harry went to the staff room. McGonagall was the first to notice him and asked him, "Harry do you know why many of my students were asking me to teach them the animation charm early this year?"

Harry looked at her and blinked. "I think that it may have something to do with what I'm teaching them."

"Which is?" asked McGonagall intrigued. If it's something that's gripping nearly every student's mind, then it must be something spectacular.

"I taught them how to conjure a fire bird to serve as some utility or other during a battle. Most of it was their knowledge from you actually."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're the one teaching them to conjure and you were planning to teach them animation either this or in their later years anyway."

"This is quite fascinating," squeaked Flitwick.

"Oh this is nothing compared to what I plan on teaching them this year. I plan to show them that nearly all of the classes that we have here will help them in a fight, even if they don't know it."

"And are you going to tell us?" Asked Sprout.

"No, you're going to have to let time tell."

"In other words, you don't know it yet," said Slughorn jokingly.

"Yeah, in so many words." The rest of the staff now looked at him curiously.

Harry looked up as Dumbledore walked in. "Greetings Albus, I've got some news I need to tell everyone. It's about old Voldy."

Everyone looked at him. They weren't that shocked to hear him disrespect Voldemort. It was widely know throughout the school that Harry didn't fear him. "What is it Harry?"

"He's planning to send some of his goons here for an attack tomorrow," Harry said as he took another sip of his tea. "Mmm… This is great tea! Where did you get it?"

"Now's not the time Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "We must ensure that the students are safely in their dormitories tomorrow and-"

"Don't bother," Harry interjected. The faculty looked at him with looks of outrage. "The goons tomorrow I can handle. In fact, I know exactly what they are going to do. They're going to burst into the Great Hall sometime tomorrow, I'll be ready, there's going to be a real showy battle, they get defeated, everyone is awe, we go to sleep, tomorrow becomes another day."

"Harry, I understand that you think very highly of your skills, and I do as well, but I don't think that that's enough to risk the students on," McGonagall said in a deadly whisper. None of them thought that Harry would place pride above the safety of others. "Besides, these are You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. They can kill without remorse."

Harry got up. "I've got some planning to do. But still, send the students to their dormitories if you wish. There are always those who try to sneak out because they think they know better. Also, if Voldy gets wind that they're separated, then he's just going to have his Death Munchers go around and kill on sight instead of entering the Great Hall where we can round them all up at once."

"How's he going to get wind of it?! It's outrageous!" exclaimed Slughorn.

"There are spies everywhere," Harry replied, in a scarily calm voice.

"And how do you know that Voldemort's forces are going to breach the defenses of the castle? Furthermore, how do you know that he's going to attack in the first place?" Asked Dumbledore wonderingly.

"Simple," Harry said still calm. "That letter that I wrote back to him will no doubt have him send his troops here. Yes, I do correspond with old Voldy if that's why you're gaping."

Immediately, all the wands in the room were pointed at Harry who didn't even move. "I thought you said that whoever wrote that letter wasn't important," McGonagall said furiously.

"Before you stun, maim, kill, or whatever me, please bring down the hat Albus. And I said that he was not unimportant Minny."

Dumbledore stood staring at Harry for a minute and nodded. "Keep your wands on him, I'll be back soon." With that Dumbledore went and retrieved the hat.

In the meantime, Harry was entertaining the rest of the staff in various ways. He impressed them with knowledge to questions in their area of expertise and his form of wandless magic. He created sticks and plates and proceeded to spin them. He showed them several interesting tricks including yo-yos and cards.

When Dumbledore got back he saw everyone applauding Harry for his latest trick which was to correctly pull out a chosen card by a random person on top of the deck after having the deck shuffled.

"What did I miss?" Asked Dumbledore cheerfully.

"We'll give you the memory of this later Dumbledore," Sprout said quickly.

They all became serious again. Once the Hat was on his head, everyone tensed.

"Why, Albus, did you place me on him again?" Asked the hat in a bored manner.

"He's still not Dark?" Asked Dumbledore hopefully.

"Careful Albus," said Harry from under the hat. "One might think that you want me to become dark." Everyone was taken back by that comment. When everyone regained their composure, they were sure that his eyes were twinkling as bad as, if not more than, Dumbledore's.

"No Albus, he's not Dark. He has no intention nor will he ever be, though his actions will borderline both edges. If he does ever become Dark, I'll start chucking Muggleborns out of Hogwarts." Pledged the hat. Everyone else had to concede that Harry was not Dark.

"What should we do about the attack though?" Asked McGonagall, still not convinced that the students' safety were on the top of Harry's list.

"Just trust him," the Hat said tiredly. "Now let me get back to sleep. Albus, if you would?"

Dumbledore nodded and took the hat back to its place. Harry nodded as well. "I need to go and prepare for tomorrow. No doubt she'll want to be there." Harry walked off to the exit. Before he left he turned his head back slightly, "Oh one more thing. I can, and have, killed just as ruthlessly and without remorse." With that he walked to his room, leaving behind some very stunned and worried teachers.

-

**Another Side Another Story: You're trusting a hat?!**

"I still don't trust him," Slughorn humped unhappily.

The rest of the staff also showed their displeasure at Harry's recklessness.

"I understand your fears," Dumbledore said, trying to keep the peace. "However, I suppose that we should leave him to his own devices and step in when things get too out of hand."

"What reasons have he given you to trust him?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it. "Looking back, he hasn't really given me any reasons. All of my reasons so far have been on what the Sorting Hat had said."

"You're trusting a hat?!" came the shouts of many teachers.

Dumbledore looked at them. "The hat has never given us reasons to doubt it before. Besides, anyone who willingly places the hat upon his or her head automatically surrenders anything and everything inside his or her mind. It doesn't matter how well your mind is defended."

The teachers didn't like it, but Dumbledore did know what he was doing. Hopefully.

-

The next day at breakfast was just like the last. The same black raven swooped down towards Harry and gave him a letter. The staff was glaring at the raven but they didn't do anything. Harry took the letter and read it. He chuckled and set it on fire. His face was of utter peace and serenity while he watched the small ball of pyrotechnics. He nodded to the raven and it took off again.

Harry's class with the seventh years Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were the same as his class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

It was at dinnertime when the events started to happen. When they walked into the Great Hall, a sense of power was just radiating off of Harry. Not only that, Hedwig, in her owl form, was perched on his shoulders. They were staring intently at the main doors, as if to burn a hole through it.

They didn't eat at all, and much of the talking was subdued to see what Harry was staring at. Finally, half way through dinner, Harry stood up. As soon as he stood up, the doors burst open and Harry sprang into action.

He sprinted down the row with Hedwig flying close to him. One of the students near the end of the tables saw the white mask and shouted "DEATH EATERS!" The entire hall was in a panic and everyone ran to the opposite side of the hall. A semi-invisible barrier was erected pushing all of the students towards the Staff Table.

Harry looked up to see the Death Eaters he was going to fight.

"Harry Potter, we presume," the leading Death Eater asked. His voice was clearly disguised. "Our lord wants to speak with you. He instructed us that you will only come if you are knocked out cold or dragged kicking and screaming."

"Yep, so if you think you're lucky, go ahead."

"You think you can take all of us on by yourself?! You must be crazy!"

"Maybe," Harry said. He licked his lips and raised his right hand in he air. With a loud screech that got everyone's attention, Hedwig dove straight at Harry. What happened next was nothing that anyone expected.

Hedwig folded her legs up and landed on Harry's wrist. Then her spine extended and ripped out of her back until it almost reached his shoulder. The ribs snapped down with cracks and locked Hedwig to Harry's arm. Her wings and head grew bigger and her beak became sharper. Her eyes were no longer yellow irises, but pools of green that cackled with excitement.

"Now you have to ask yourself 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya'?" Asked Harry with a maniacal smirk.

"We still outnumber you FOOL!" Screamed the Death Eater and all of them rushed Harry.

Harry looked at them and jumped back several feet. "Foolish," he muttered. He pointed his arm-Hedwig at his attackers. He yelled, "VERMOUTH!!!" and a giant ball of green light was shot towards his rushing opponents. They didn't move away in time and the first three were sent to the ground hard.

The rest of the Death Eaters, and pretty much everyone else present, stared at Harry in shock. No one took out three qualified Death Eaters, one of them being a leader, in one shot before.

Still, after getting out of their stupor, they rushed at Harry again and he was forced to shoot more of the energy blasts. By the time he stopped the first wave of Death Eaters, Hedwig's beak was smoking.

The rest of the Death Eaters were piling in now and forcing Harry to either back up or risk getting in range of their spells. Harry didn't back up and were in range for more than twenty attacks at once.

Just as they fired their attacks, Harry screamed "DETACH!" Hedwig glowed and was instantly off his arm. She rose up until he was above him.

Harry flipped up and his back connected with the glowing ball of light that was Hedwig. Harry glowed for a second and the Death Eaters sent more attacks to stop him from whatever he was doing.

Their attacks never touched him. Instantly, beautiful white wings blossomed from Harry's shoulder blades and enveloped him, each primary feather covering the gaps in the opposite wing. It was just like Hedwig turning back into an owl.

The attacks hit the wings, but they disappeared. Nothing was left of them except of the memory that they were cast. The Death Eaters were unperturbed. They constantly cast spells because they knew that if you cast enough magic into a barrier, eventually it either fades away, collapse, or explodes.

Harry was in quite a conundrum inside.

_Harry, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. There's too many spells._

_I know. Just a little longer Hedwig. I didn't think that he would send this many._

_It doesn't look like we have a choice. _

_True. Let's go._

Suddenly, and without any warning whatsoever, Hedwig's-Harry's wings opened and the gust pushed every Death Eater back.

Harry landed on the ground safely. His glare was just simply menacing. On his right arm now was a coiled black snake. It wrapped his arm up to the shoulders. Thin tentacle like appendages came out of its body wrapped tightly around Harry's arm. Its head was a lot bigger than its body proportionally. Its eyes were yellow pools drowning all who looked directly in it. Its fangs were large, close to fifteen cm, and unlike other snakes, smaller teeth, approximately seven cm, were visible on both jaws.

Harry continued to glare at his opponents for a minute. Then he rushed right into the thick of it.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Wait…Peter was late?!**

"So Pete, why were you late to class this morning?" Sirius asked him.

"Oh that," Peter began. "I had a weird dream."

"What was it? Is it your Inner Eye?" James asked jokingly.

"Maybe," Peter said quietly.

"Tell us about it," Remus suggested. "It might make you feel better."

Peter smiled and told them about his dream.

_Flashback_

_Peter looked around as he found himself in a dark wood. The trees were all dead and the moon was hidden behind a cloud. He heard a snap and spun around._

_"The rat and the owl…" A deep voice called out to him._

_Peter did not like the sound of that. He wasn't in his rat form, but he still wasn't particularly fond of owls. He looked behind him to see a figure cloaked in a black trench coat. It wasn't like Harry's though. It was zippered mostly until it reached near the end. It also had a hood that the figure was wearing._

_"Which path will you take? … The path to Light? … Or perhaps the path to the Dark? … What happens is up to you … Choose carefully … For everything you gain … you must lose …"_

_The figure looked around. Peter was nowhere in sight. Peter thought that the speech was getting kind of old and he didn't really get it anyway. He'll stay with his friends and that was that. So he ignored the guy and walked off. He was too chatty anyway._

_Peter was running through the woods now. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but anywhere was better than just standing still. _

_"Peter…" He heard his name being called._

_"Peter…" He heard it again though it was a different voice._

_"Peter…Peter…Peter…" Several voices were calling out and overlapped with each other._

_Peter kept running. He looked up to gaze into vibrant golden eyes._

_"Peter," Hedwig simply stated._

_End Flashback_

"That was it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Peter said slowly.

"Come off it Pete," James said dismissively. "I'm sure it was nothing. You probably have a crush on her."

"WHAT?!" Peter cried out.

"Don't worry, Sirius admitted that he did think that she was hot."

"Oh yeah? Well, I know that Remus thinks so."

"Why would I? Besides, I think that she has her eyes on Harry."

"Too bad for you two," James said, mocking sadness.

"Let's just go to class," Sirius said grumpily.

**Creepy isn't it? Oh well, unexpectation is the key to living life to its fullest. After all, why live if you already know what will happen. Insight on Harry perhaps? I'm being awfully generous today it seems. Tell me if you see anything wrong... outside normality... which is nearly everything... ... If you see grammatical errors or loop holes, just tell me please. Constructive responses please, as I can't learn anything from hate messages.**


	3. Chapter 2:  Howl's Moving Castle

**Okay, before the chapter, I have some answers to some questions.**

** Dues Ex Machina is a Latin phrase literally meaning god from the machine. In ancient times, plays were held and some characters were sent to the stage from underneath via a rising platform. In modern terms (and sometimes in the past) and such, it refers to some way to neatly tie up a story without any explanation whatsoever. Usually, a conflict is resolved on the spur of the moment. **

**An example is someone about to die and thier friend goes off to find an antidote only to have the antidote destroyed by the villan and returns home empty handed before finding out that someone made the antidote and saved the person. This is not exactly the best example but it's what I came up with. Harry does not exactly do this as his powers are explained later.**

**As for what Harry gave up? That is a real good point that will be addressed later... much later, though it plays an important role and the whole story probably wouldn't happen had he not given it up. Just know this, Harry had to trade something as equally important to him for the hourglass that the Yuko, the Dimension Witch, gave him. The hourglass was somewhat important to Harry, though he too has the power to jump through time and dimensions. Well... Yuko did wished him good luck so maybe the good luck though was part of the deal?**

**This last one is not really a question, but I want to tell everyone why Harry told his name in the past. People naturally look for the most correct answer within thier line of sight. Jame's and Lily's son coming back to the past is not too likely so that would be the last thing anyone thinks. Harry knows this and uses reverse psychology on everyone to make it seems like he's joking. Also, the Sorting Hat confirms that Harry is Harry because, and I quote from Dumbledore, "Besides, anyone who willingly places the hat upon his or her head automatically surrenders anything and everything inside his or her mind. It doesn't matter how well your mind is defended.****"**

**Sorry for the overly long notes, but I felt that the questions should be answered. Keep questioning about issues you don't understand or if you see a loop hole. And now, the featured chapter.**

Chapter 2: Howl's Moving Castle

or

Chapter 2: Howl, Moving Castle

Harry rushed into the very heart of the crowd of Death Eaters. They were completely unprepared for this change in tactics. Harry spun around, lashing out with his foot, his arms, and his wings. Whenever one Death Eater thinks they've got a lock on him, he seemingly disappears and appears somewhere else, fighting another Death Eater.

Harry suddenly stops his onslaught. He jumped up and did a back flip. He screamed, "RED RUM!!!" and a blazing inferno came out of the snake's mouth. Instead of a single shot that Hedwig created, there was a flow of fire in a constant stream that torched all of the Death Eaters it touched.

By now several Death Eaters saw that their demise was eminent if they stayed in the same vicinity as the demon they see before them. They quickly fled the hall and rushed out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Harry and he ran after them. The fallen Death Eater bodies were levitated and they flew out the hall along with Harry.

When Harry stepped outside the hall, the barrier around everyone collapsed. Dumbledore nodded to his staff and they quickly told the students to stay in their dormitories for the rest of the night. With that said, the teachers quickly pursue Harry.

It was dark outside and they couldn't risk lighting their wands. It would attract too much attention. It was several hours before they finally found Harry. He was bloodied but still breathing. His arm was back to normal and Hedwig was nowhere to be seen.

They levitated him and carried him to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed outside for several minutes and checked the perimeters to make sure that there were no straggler Death Eaters.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, they saw Hedwig in her human form, blocking Madam Pomfrey with her white wings from her shoulder blades. To further emphasize her point, she held her arms wide.

Madam Pomfrey was beyond livid. "There's a sick patient and you are standing between me healing him."

"You won't with those potions!" Hedwig literally spat.

"Someone get this distraught girl out of here!" shouted Madam Pomfrey to one of the staff.

"Good luck trying!" Hedwig screamed back.

Though this was all very well amusing, Harry's life was at stake and Dumbledore didn't want to waste anymore time from healing the boy. He raised his wand at Hedwig. As the spell shot towards her, she lifted one of her wings and simply blocked the spell.

"Just listen for a second," she begged. "Harry's different from other people. His body won't take well to those potions." She was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Rubbish!" Exclaimed Slughorn. "I brewed those potions myself."

The door was suddenly thrown open. Hedwig looked towards the door and she was filled with relief.

Everyone else turned towards the door with their wands raised. In stepped a young man carrying a tray full of potions.

He was taller than Harry and his hair was longer as well, it reached the back of his knees. His hair was nearly white, though there were tints of blonde, and his face made him look younger than one would normally expect from someone with white hair. His hair was full and voluminous and was not tied back into a ponytail like Harry's. His skin was pale but it didn't look like the kind of pale one would get from not getting enough sun. He also wore black as his attire, enhancing his paleness. He had black gloves, boots, socks, and so forth. He wore a trench coat like Harry though it was slightly longer due to their differences in height. His black pants looked expensive. Wearing all of that, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, giving everyone a good view of his chiseled chest.

"Yo! I'm here Hedwig. How's Harry?" He asked casually as if Harry was just coming back from work.

Hedwig gave a sigh of relief before she wore her scowl again. "These idiots want to feed him that," she gestured angrily at the potions in Madam Pomfrey's hands.

The newcomer looked paler if that was possible. "You didn't let them give him any did you?!"

Hedwig looked indignant. "What kind of familiar would I be if I let them do that?!"

"Okay, okay, just checking," the guy said chuckling. He walked towards Harry's bed and Hedwig stepped aside to let him through.

"Now see here-!" Madam Pomfrey started, but was interrupted by the guy whistling loudly.

"Man, look at this," he gestured Hedwig to come closer.

She went closer, as did everyone else, and saw the bite marks on Harry's arms and legs.

"One drop of a Restoration Potion and the venom activates. It liquefies the internal organs. Won't kill him, but he'll be out of commission for at least two months," the guy said quietly. Then he gave them all a really cheesy grin. "Luckily we have just the thing!"

He started uncorking bottle after bottle and feeding Harry their contents before anyone could stop him. When they tried, Hedwig opened her wings again and told them, "Don't worry, he knows what he's doing." Several times, he mixed several bottles together and then fed Harry.

When he was finished, he wiped his brow and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "You're the matron of the ward, right?" She nodded. "Good, then keep an eye on Harry. He'll wake up tomorrow with an appetite but don't let him come down to the Great Hall. I'll be up to diagnose him. Don't worry, I'm sure you're a great healer, but this is something that you've never seen before. Don't feel bad." And with that he exited along with Hedwig.

"Hedwig, would you and your friend come to the Staff room please?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure thing Headmaster," said Hedwig.

When they reached there, they waited in silence until everyone came up. When no one spoke, Dumbledore opened up the floor, "Let's start with introductions."

"Good idea," said Hedwig's friend. "I am Calucifer. I believe you all saw me when Harry came out from Hedwig's wings and spun around like a maniac."

"That was you on his arm?!" cried several teachers at once.

"The very same," answered Calucifer calmly. "We, as in Hedwig and I, have two forms. It's similar to your version of Animagus except that we started out as animals."

"H-how?!" McGonagall asked in barely above a whisper.

"Most of it was due to our Familiar Bond with Harry," Hedwig sighed. "Nothing like trauma as a good bonding agent."

"So what spells did you use in that battle? I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed a very excited Flitwick.

"That was just our regular attacks. It wasn't really a spell." At their confused looks, Calucifer decided to continue. "You see, we can actually perform the same attack while we're in human form, but it takes up more energy and is not as powerful or efficient, for now anyway. We can use those attacks in our familiar forms if we become one with Harry. Plus, his magic can be converted to raw energy for the blasts!"

"This is a lot of information to absorb in a few minutes," moaned Sprout.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? I doubt we'll be able to sleep tonight anyway," said Dumbledore sagely.

"Okay," said Hedwig. "That seems like a logical place to start. I was bought as a familiar to Harry when he was eleven. I was just a post owl then, but we quickly became friends mostly due to the fact that he was neglected at home, but I digress. We became friends and I spent my times with him delivering messages. After a while, he went on a quest with some of his friends. It was during this time that we really bonded. Harry left behind the person he loved, and since I'm his owl, I can always find my way back to him. I again served as a post owl, but that was temporary because eventually, Harry lost the will to write.

"It boiled down to just me and Harry. We were the only ones left after that quest. We became even closer and more understanding of each other than before. At times we can read each other's thoughts. It was several years before it was finally developed enough for extended conversations. Then we met up with this prat!"

"That's me," said Calucifer calmly but happily. "I was not really born a snake like normal, I suppose that's one reason I'm with Harry. I was created from magic. Harry, instead of abandoning me or reforming me back to what I was, took me in, nursed me back to health, and kept me at his side."

"So he's a Parselmouth?!" Exclaimed Sprout in alarm.

"Yes, but he's had that ability before he met me. Don't judge him too harshly. He's been through a lot and hasn't wanted to kill every human he comes across." The rest of the staff was looking at him intently now. "Harry believes that humans can see so limited that they blindly rush towards their doom and drags down everyone with them. Still, he understands their positions so he doesn't really hate them for it."

"So now he believes he's higher than everyone?" Asked Slughorn snidely.

Calucifer nodded his head gently. "More or less." He turned to Hedwig, who has been looking out the window ever since she stopped talking. "So where do we go from here?"

She turned look at him slowly. "Tomorrow, you see if he can teach. If he can't then I'll fill in for him and give them bookwork or something."

Calucifer nodded and left. Hedwig stood up and was about to leave as well. McGonagall called out to her, "You really care about him, don't you?"

Hedwig stopped for a moment. "Harry's suffered so much. I'm only sorry that I couldn't be of more help to him," she said sadly. She shook her head slightly and left for bed.

Afterwards, everyone else left as well. There wasn't much they could do tonight. They'll try questioning Harry tomorrow if he's well enough.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Prideful much, Harry?**

"No that would be Drakey."

"So what happened out there?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"I went out there, chased them to the edge of wards, they got away," he replied simply.

"How did you get those wounds?"

"I got too reckless and some rather embarrassing chaos ensued."

"I see, well I hope this teaches you a lesson Harry. On another note, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, but I'm no doctor. Until Calucifer or Poppy can give me the go ahead, I daren't risk their wrath."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Too true Harry. I'll be leaving you to rest now."

Dumbledore exited and Hedwig and Calucifer entered.

"So spill," Hedwig commanded.

"I didn't intend for this incident to happen. Voldemort is more informed this time around. He has powers that were unknown previous. Alongside that, Nagini appeared to help them escape. Voldemort won't be pleased with his followers for not bringing me back though."

"What would she be doing there?" Hedwig asked in surprise and alarm.

"Most likely she was to help them bring me back. Her poison this time was to damage me, not kill. I didn't suspect her until it was too late," Harry sighed.

Hedwig slapped him upside the head. "That was for worrying us needlessly."

Harry just shook his head. "So how's the diagnosis Doc?"

-

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was buzzing talking about what just transpired the earlier night. They talked about it in their common rooms, but this was a chance to see what the other houses thought. The teachers weren't really trying to stop them, they wanted to know as well, and they couldn't have stopped them even if they wanted to.

Harry was missing from the table again today. The doors opened to let in Hedwig and another guy. They were arguing animatedly until the reached the Staff Table. The guy plopped himself down in Harry's chair and started loading his plate with food, all the while still arguing with Hedwig.

He said something to Hedwig, she got really angry, and then she shoved him off the chair and sat down her self. The guy, now on the floor, reached up and stole a roll and started eating it. Hedwig was helping herself to a bit of everything on the table.

Neither of them seemed to be in the mood for a chat so no one talked to them for the entire length of breakfast.

When the third years Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came in to the defense classroom, they saw that Harry wasn't teaching class that day. Instead it was Hedwig and a guy that looked totally hot…well to the girls anyway.

"I'm sorry to say that Harry will be unable to join us today. He was incapacitated during the attack yesterday that I'm sure you all saw," Hedwig said curtly.

"Quit being so uptight Hed," said the mysterious guy that just happened to show up. He turned to all of the students. "I am Calucifer, a friend of Harry's. Welcome to today's class and let's see what Harry has planned for you today."

Needless to say, Calucifer took charge of the class after that and Hedwig was helping him out. She didn't really mind, she was fit for that job more anyway. She was a creature of the night, not someone meant to socialize and teach.

The class was learning about magical creatures and Harry was supposed to bring in a boggart. That was great, except for the fact that Harry wasn't here so they didn't know where the boggart was. This being the case, Hedwig and Calucifer had the students in class for the day do bookwork while they took turns running around the castle trying to catch as many boggarts as they can find. By the end of the day, they had quite a collection.

"We should open a store after this," said Calucifer between breaths. "Boggarts, get them here, get them fresh!"

"Shut up and let's get to sleep," Hedwig mumbled tiredly. "I hope Harry's better by tomorrow."

Harry was indeed better by tomorrow and was at breakfast. He wasn't very talkative though and was left to his own devices.

A new post was added to all of the house bulletins. It said:

**Notice**

**To all students who want extra credit for DADA**

**Professor Potter issues a challenge to the students of Hogwarts**

**The objective is to incapacitate Professor Potter**

**The manner of doing so must be within the guidelines**

**You can either challenge him to an official duel or attempt an ambush**

**Any and all spells can be used if it is a duel.**

**An ambush would require use of non lethal spells.**

**You can work solo or in a team. No additional rules regarding teamwork.**

**The prize is extra credit for DADA and up to 300 points for the House Cup**

**Division of points is to be discussed later.**

**Harry Potter**

After processing the information, the students were scrambling to find Harry, defeat him, and win the prestige that they so richly deserved.

The teachers, after reading the notice, were not as enthused. Still, if Harry had a plan, it wasn't their business to stop him from what the Sorting Hat said. Dumbledore was starting to wonder if the years are finally catching up to the old hat.

The students who read that must have either not remember the display he put on two nights ago or were just stupid. Well, maybe not totally stupid. They decided that ambushing him would be the best bet because he would be less prepared than a frontal assault.

Unfortunately for them, all attempt to stop him proved futile. Every plan, no matter how intricately woven, became undone when he was in the area. Random things would fall, he would walk off in the opposite direction, he would retrace his steps back to where he was walking from, other people would get caught instead. Through all of this, he never gave any inclination that he knew what was going on.

When Harry walked into the seventh years' class, they saw that he swept his eyes across the entire room. His face was tight and he was very grim.

"Welcome to class today. It has come to my attention that I forgot to pick up the homework the other day. If everyone would be so kind as to come up and stack their homework on the table, that would be most appreciated."

The class knew today was not a good day to mess with him so everyone pulled out their papers and turned it in. He nonchalantly picked up a paper and skimmed it.

"Mr. Remus, congratulations on turning in the shortest paper. Three paragraphs," Harry said amusedly. His eyes widened like he was suddenly struck by inspiration. "Would you all like to see what I wrote?" The class was shocked. A teacher that does the homework he gave out. They all nodded eagerly.

Harry smiled. Anything to prolong this. He cleared his throat.

"**I am the very model of a modern Major-General**

**I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral**

**I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical**

**From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical**

**I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical**

**I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical**

**About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news**

**With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse**

_**With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse**_

_**With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse**_

_**With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotehypotenuse**_

**I'm very good at integral and differential calculus**

**I know the scientific names of beings animalculous**

**In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**

**I am the very model of a modern Major-General**

_**In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**_

_**He is the very model of a modern Major-General**_

**I know our mythic history, King Arthur's and Sir Caradoc's**

**I answer hard acrostics, I've a pretty taste for paradox**

**I quote in elegiacs all the crimes of Heliogabalus**

**In conics I can floor peculiarities parabolous**

**I can tell undoubted Raphaels from Gerard Dows and Zoffanies**

**I know the croaking chorus from the Frogs of Aristophanes**

**Then I can hum a fugue of which I've heard the music's din afore**

**And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore**

_**And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore**_

_**And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinafore**_

_**And whistle all the airs from that infernal nonsense Pinapinafore**_

**Then I can write a washing bill in Babylonic cuneiform**

**And tell you ev'ry detail of Caractacus's uniform**

**In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**

**I am the very model of a modern Major-General**

_**In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**_

_**He is the very model of a modern Major-General**_

**In fact, when I know what is meant by "mamelon" and "ravelin"**

**When I can tell at sight a Mauser rifle from a javelin**

**When such affairs as sorties and surprises I'm more wary at**

**And when I know precisely what is meant by "commissariat"**

**When I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery**

**When I know more of tactics than a novice in a nunnery**

**In short, when I've a smattering of elemental strategy**

**You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee**

_**You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee**_

_**You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a gee**_

_**You'll say a better Major-General had never sat a sat a gee**_

**For my military knowledge, though I'm plucky and adventury**

**Has only been brought down to the beginning of the century**

**But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**

**I am the very model of a modern Major-General**

_**But still, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral**_

_**He is the very model of a modern Major-General**__"_

After he sang that, the class was in quiet shock and awe.

"Where did that weird chorus come from?" asked James to Sirius.

"That was very nice sir," said Lily timidly. "But what does that have to do with defense?"

Harry took a swig from a glass he wandlessly conjured. "Not much, but a lot. Don't worry about what I just said. Anyway, we're here today to learn about the Unforgivable Curses." He made a sick face.

The silence in the room was almost tangible. Almost… but not quite.

"Who can name one?"

Peter nervously raised his hand. "The Cruciatus Curse."

Harry nodded and placed a jar on the table. Everyone craned their necks to see what was inside. Three spiders were crawling inside. Harry took one out and laid it on the table. With one flick of his hand, the spider grew until it was nearly as big a person's palm and could be easily seen.

Harry's eyes flashed and several students swore they saw a glint in his eyes. Harry flicked his hand again and the spider was writhing in silent agony. There was no doubt that if it had a voice, it would be screaming.

Every student was watching in silent terror. Lily clutched to James and started crying. "Please stop Professor," she said quietly. Harry heard but he ignored her. He continued for several more seconds.

When he stopped, the spider was still twitching with soft smoke rising from it. It was breathing. "The spider is alive," Harry said in a deadly whisper. "But only just. Placed under the curse too long and you'll lose your mind… if you're lucky."

Without missing a beat, Harry asked another question. "What is another curse?"

Snape stood up this time. "The Imperius Curse."

Harry reached in and pulled another spider from the jar and enlarged it. He didn't flick his hand this time. He stared at it, his gaze never wandering.

The spider stood up and did various tricks. It even managed to hop on one spindly leg. The act cheered most of the class up.

"The curse gives the caster nearly complete control." Harry glared at spider. It walked over to its fallen kin. To everyone's shock and horror, the spider under his control grabbed the tortured spider by the head and abdomen and proceeded to rip it in half. Then it grabbed the head and started to eat it. Several students lost their breakfast at this sight. "You can tell them to do anything. Parlor tricks, crimes, even kill their own family.

"The curse lulls you into a world of paradise. You feel that if you do what the castor commands, the world will be alright. Listen to no one but yourself. In the end, that is the only person you can trust.

"What's the last curse?" He asked his voice as calm as ever.

"Avada Kedavra," Lily said shakily.

Harry took the last spider out and enlarged to be as big as half a person. Everyone could clearly see the details on the spider. Some students later recounted that the spider was actually crying. "Avada Kedavra," Harry whispered with his right index finger pointed at the spider. A familiar, to Harry, flash of green light erupted from his finger, blinding everyone.

It was all over. If it wasn't for the fact that they just witnessed it, they would have believed that the spider had fallen asleep. Its eight eyes were still moist.

"This curse leaves little trace. A muggle autopsy of the body would conclude that the victim is fine and in full function if not for the fact that they are dead. A magical scan would only detect traces of magic being used." Harry waited while they assimilated this. "To me this is the most benign of the curses." The class looked up sharply at him. "This curse kills instantly with very little probability of any pain. The other two will cause you pain and grief. Pain that is either emotional or physical and grief that you can't do anything to stop it."

He gathered the spiders together and swept his hand over them. They were instantly incinerated and reduced to ashes. He gathered the ashes, took them to an open window, and scattered the ashes to the wind.

He turned to the class. "Don't get hit, because you won't like it if you do." He took a breath. "The only one that can be fought against is the Imperius Curse and Cruciatus Curse if you are strong enough." He looked at them coldly. "No homework. I'll be using the Imperious Curse on you next class. Class dismissed."

No one moved so Harry walked out of the classroom and into his chambers.

Lunch was a buzz with what Harry's lesson was. Evidently, everyone received the same lesson and prospect of the next lesson. He wasn't at lunch though and that was probably a good thing because several teachers looked murderous and Dumbledore was looking disturbed.

It was during a meeting with the staff that anyone saw Harry since his lesson. As soon as he walked through the door, everyone had their wand pointed at him again. If he actually cared at all, he didn't show it.

"Why are you casting Unforgivables on my students?!" The Heads of Houses shouted at him.

"Because it will condition them for the future," Harry said calmly while walking forward. He carefully picked up a cup of tea. "I came because I needed something to calm my nerves."

"I don't think that it is wise to teach the students to cast Unforgivables, Harry," Dumbledore said wearily. Somehow he knew that Harry was going to get out of it.

"I don't plan on teaching them how to perform it. I plan on teaching them how to resist the Imperius Curse," he said in his still calm voice.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," said Flitwick.

"I'd rather not have the students not experience it and end up killing their love ones. I would never wish that guilt on anyone, even Voldemort," Harry said the last part quietly though everyone heard him.

"I also don't think that many parents and the Board of Governors would agree to this plan," Dumbledore said softly.

"Maybe, but I don't really see them in a position to be stopping me. If they want to curse me for trying help the students then by all means let them. I don't expect any help Albus." With one final swig of his tea, Harry left.

The teachers were hoping that the students were smart enough to avoid Harry's next class. They couldn't stop the students from going into his classroom if it's by their choice. Hopefully they sent the news home to their families and were advised to not go near Harry.

Harry came into his room. Amazingly, all of the students were present and accounted for. Harry couldn't help but smirked at all of them.

"Well, well, well. This is unexpected. I half assumed that most, if not all, of you would be mysteriously absent today."

"We were thinking about doing that," Sirius said confidently. "But we figured that if it's going to help us in the future, we might as well work on it."

Harry smiled. "Well then, Mr. Black, since you are so eager, let's have you be our first test subject." At this, Sirius' face fell and paled considerably.

Sirius swallowed hard and walked up to the front of the class. Harry didn't move. He stared at Sirius like he stared at the spider. At first it looked like nothing happened, but Sirius suddenly went on all fours and barked like a dog. After making him chase his nonexistent tail, Harry released him back to his seat.

Harry used it on everyone and had them do something embarrassing, though not too much. It put the class in a very good mood. No one could resist the curse though.

"So now you see what can happen when someone possess you." He glanced around the room. "Now see what happens when someone who has more malicious intent rather than sick humor takes control of your mind."

Instantly James was out of his seat. He briskly walked up to Harry's desk. He pulled out his wand and conjured a knife. Grabbing it, he walked over to where Lily and Sirius were sitting. "Good bye," he whispered and brought the knife close to both of them.

"And after he finishes of his friends…," Harry said in a whisper. James brought the knife and laid the flat edge against his wrist. Harry quickly cut the connection between them and vanished the knife.

"Do you remember everything, James?" Harry asked with no emotions.

James nodded. Harry faced the class. "Class dismissed." Harry released his class early.

Later at the staff meeting, Harry was receiving an earful from all the other teachers and he couldn't care less.

"How could you?!"

"You've destroyed any trust those students may have in you!"

"Why did you have to threaten them?!"

Harry wasn't really paying attention though that fact didn't seem to get through to anyone except Dumbledore.

"Harry," he called softly and Harry looked up at him. Everyone grew quiet. "I do wish to know why you are doing these things."

"Because leaving them in the dark is a cruel thing."

"But why so forceful?" Dumbledore asked in a tired voice. For once, everybody noticed how old Dumbledore was compared to nearly everyone else in the room.

"Because of incompetent adults." The entire room tensed. "I don't necessarily mean you." He looked at all of them for the first time in days and they can see the weariness in his eyes. "Did you know that most Aurors can't even produce a simple shield charm?"

They were all surprised by this. "It's true," he confirmed. "They are ill trained and so are inefficient. People complain about Voldemort, but they never do anything about him."

"And what do you propose we do?!" Asked Slughorn.

"I don't ask you to do anything. But if one should complain about something, then he or she should do something about it. These students don't want to die, I don't want them to die, you don't want them to die, but they will die anyway. I'd rather give them a hope, no matter how slight, to keep them alive."

Harry stood up and made to leave. "Albus, tell me the answer tomorrow."

-

**Another Side Another Story: Voldemort and Guilt**

"You said you didn't wish that guilt even on Voldemort?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes."

"He did kill his father and relatives you know."

"I know. But he didn't feel guilty about it. I said I would never wish the _guilt_ on him."

"You seem to know a lot more about Voldemort than you let on."

"I do. I know things about him that he has yet to find out."

"I don't know if I should be glad or worried," Dumbledore said cautiously.

"Ask the hat."

"I'm beginning to doubt the hat's words."

"Do as you wish."

-

The next morning, breakfast was very tense. Harry arrived fashionably late. He seems to be the only teacher to do so. As soon as Post time began, Harry was bombarded by so many owls that he was covered entirely in owls. After retrieving all of their letters, he stacked them up and it was taller than him.

Sighing, he waved his hand and an inkwell and quill appeared. He grabbed one letter opened it, read it, and wrote a response on the back. Amazingly he was done before breakfast was over.

He whistled twice and Hedwig flew into the room in her human form and stood beside him.

"Think you can get all of these?" He asked without looking at her.

She softly slapped him in the back of his head before gathering all of the letters and flying off.

Dumbledore stood up and was about to speak when he was interrupted. James had spoken before Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to say that I want Harry to continue staying and teaching."

"I agree," Sirius said standing up. "Who's with me?"

Several students from every house stood up. Among them were Lily, her friends, and Snape from Slytherin.

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you for your support of Harry, but I'm afraid that I wasn't planning on sending him away." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "You are welcome to continue teaching. I dare say that the students believe in you and I do too, though I have no idea why."

Breakfast was extended slightly longer in occasion requested by Harry. He just finished his third plate before the doors were thrown open. In strode the Minister and several Aurors.

"Harry Potter, you are here by under arrest for use of all three Unforgivables," the Minister said. "Come quietly or we will resort to force."

Harry stood up calmly. "Will everybody please make room for what's to happen next?" Every student was reminded of his fight with the Death Eaters and quickly backed up against the wall. Amazing how people can have such selective memory isn't it? Anyways Harry strode out to the middle to meet them.

"I'm sorry Minister, but I have no intention of coming quietly," he said cheekily.

The teachers were debating on whether to help him or let him get arrested for his own good. Dumbledore seemed to watch half way between amused and worry. While the teachers were having their own internal conflicts, the student body wasn't so silent. They began screaming in defense of Harry about how he was just teaching them. Their protest was largely ignored.

"This is your last warning," the Minister informed him as the five Aurors raised their wands at him.

Harry looked down for a second. Another barrier was erected in front of the students.

"I really don't want to fight you," Harry said in an amused voice. He raised his head and looked at them. "But then again, I do have a reputation to protect!" He raised both arms to the side and two red ring shaped weapons appeared in his hands. They had a cross in the middle and spikes on the outer rim.

The Aurors shot spells at him, but they all missed. He was there one minute, then he was gone the next. He appeared behind one of them instantly. "The name's Harry, commit it to memory." He jumped back as one of them shot another spell at him. "Now that we're on a first name basis, don't go dying on me," he said with a smirk.

He launched himself at the Aurors and chaos ensued. Harry spun around in a circle, lashing out with his legs and spiked rings. He also never stayed in one place long enough to be hit with a spell. They can't anticipate where he was going to move next because he randomly picks out an opponent and strike fast before moving on to another one.

The teachers were wondering if they should step in. Dumbledore looked more amused now than worried.

"Shouldn't we help him Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Which side?" Said Dumbledore. "Should we help Harry end things quickly or try to even up the score?"

McGonagall was not prepared for that and kept quiet, watching the battle in front of her.

"We still have the advantage," the Minister called to his Aurors, trying to keep the morale up. "He can't use range."

"You so sure about that?" Harry asked. He threw one of the rings at them, nicking several arms. He disappeared from where he was standing and was behind them again, neatly catching the ring in midair. He threw it again and this time they dodged.

"Hah! You missed us!" cried one of the Aurors.

Harry just stood there and held out his arm. The ring made a beautiful curve and nicked the guy who just taunted him in the other arm.

"Tell you what. You go and recover, get more troops and try to defeat me in a couple more centuries. Savvy?" Harry asked Jack Sparrow-style.

The Minister was livid, but he decided that there was little he could do here at the moment. "Retreat men!" And so they did.

Harry released the barriers and returned to his room without another word. Everyone was talking about his fights and money was crossing palms, even with the teachers.

Harry wasn't seen for the fourth years Slytherin and Ravenclaws. Hedwig and Calucifer weren't in the room either. There were some instructions on the board about what to read and such. Not much reading was happening though because they were more interested on their strange and most probably demented professor.

-

**Another Side Another Story: M.E.C.H. I**

"My Mech. How are you?"

"Operating at 100 percent efficiency. Optimal levels in all parameters."

"Wonderful," the voice sounded gleeful.

"What is gleeful?"

"That's for you not to know," the voice answered.

Harry accepted that. He knew what he was. He knew that he existed. He knew a lot. And yet… he can't shake the feeling that he knew nothing at all.

The thought shouldn't have worried him, though it did. He placed it in the back of his mind to think about later. It was his first day as the Metal Emotion Creation and he won't fail.

-

It has been several days now and Harry was not usually seen. Hedwig and Calucifer had taken up his job and taught the students about practical spells that would most likely be on their N.E.W.T.s. They were much more methodical and acted like normal professors.

For Remus though, he didn't really care at the moment. He could sense when the moon was waxing. For several days now, he's been getting tired more easily, though his sense have sharpened. Tonight was the full moon and he was planning to come up with a good excuse for his classes.

That night, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail came and visited him. He's told them numerous times that it was needlessly dangerous and that they shouldn't, especially after that incident with Snape. Sirius was sorry that he did it, but Remus was still worried that one of them would get bitten.

Becoming the wolf was no fun, Remus can tell you that much. Having all your bones readjust to become the skeletal system of a wolf. Fur sprouts in every pore of your body and then some. Muscles have to be stretched, snapped, and reform in a matter of seconds. As he once described it, 'It feels like all my insides want to be on my outsides…but I'm no doctor.'

After becoming the wolf, his friends came down the tunnel to meet him. Even if they were foolish, childish, and immature in so many synonyms, they were still brave, gutsy, loyal, and so much more. And that was why Remus was glad that they were his friends.

The night air was cold and Moony could see his breath. He romped around with his friends for several minutes. They made everything more bearable. With them, nothing mattered except that they were friends.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. Sirius listened as well. What was that strange sound? Moony was intrigued. It was so soft and melodic. He ran straight towards the sound with his friends close behind him.

They ran until they saw a shadow. He was standing, facing the lake, playing a silver flute. Moony's werewolf side started to surface. He raised his hackles and lunged towards the person. Prongs and Padfoot were too far away to stop him.

The person didn't look behind him, because if he did, he would have seen a wolf bounding at him at high speed. Instead, he just kept on playing. He added extra notes and altered the song slightly. Just as Moony was about to bite him, he played a sharp note. Moony froze mid bite.

The shadow turned around and the rest of the Marauders saw that he was Harry. Harry sat down beside Moony and started petting his neck.

"The rest of you can come here as well if you want," he called out to them.

Slowly, they made their way over to him. Wormtail was clinging to Prongs' antlers terrified.

"The moon is lovely don't you think?"

The Marauders looked at him strangely. Remus was sitting to his right staring at the moon in sadness.

"Don't think too badly of the moon. She has feelings too."

Moony whimpered.

Harry sighed. "You're too young to understand."

Prongs and Padfoot snorted.

Harry shook his head. "You think so, but I know so. It's my problem, so I'll deal with it myself. Heh, listen to me. Rambling on about my problems to you kids. I shouldn't burden you with this. Go and have fun."

Harry stood up, dusted himself off, and went inside the castle, leaving behind four very confused animals.

When Remus woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing, he reviewed what happened the night before. Harry was somehow able to tame the wolf inside of him for a while. Remus clearly remembered that night and how he was first able to control his movements.

When his friends arrived, they all verified that the story actually happened. They decided that it was just another thing to add to the weird things that made up Harry. Seemingly, nothing's impossible with him.

They decided to go to class because they didn't want to miss Harry's defense class. They entered to see Harry standing at the front with his trunk beside him.

"Welcome, as you are the last ones to come," Harry said amiably.

They took their seats as Harry moved through the tables passing out a feather to each person.

"Now then," Harry began. "Come with me and step lively."

He led them to the front of his class and stood in front of his trunk

"This is my good friend Howl," Harry explained. His trunk shook slightly before four furry legs and a furry tail sprouted from the trunk. A happy howl from the trunk made everyone clamp their hands to their ears.

"Yes, he is quite loud at times. Anyway, one of his rooms is a large training area. We're going there today." Harry turned towards his trunk. "Training area please Howl."

Howl gave another howl and opened up. Harry walked forward and climbed some stairs down into his trunk. The rest of the class hesitantly followed in after him.

They walked down a dark hallway before arriving at where Harry stood. He had a floating screen in front of him.

"Alright, setting training course for level one." Harry turned to the students. "Pick out a weapon and test it around. See if you feel comfortable with it."

Several racks of weapons appeared and the students clamored to find the one that fit them. They tried out several weapons to get a grip on it. There were various axes, lances, swords, bows, greaves, glaives, and so on.

There were several students who refused to pick up a weapon, considering it beneath them.

"So if I were to fight you and I close the distance between us, you would try uselessly to shoot spells at me while all I have to do would be to ram a sword through your sorry gut, am I right?" Harry asked. He continued on without letting anyone speak. "If any of you feel this is beneath you or that you can't do it, please stay out of the way for the others who are willing to try. Nobody blames you because you're weak and pathetic."

Taking the hint that Harry just insulted them, the students picked out their weapons to show him that they weren't weak. Harry tapped on the screen a bit more and the screen disappeared.

The area around them suddenly changed. The ground was grass and light was in the area. All the students looked around in awe.

"What you are seeing is not real." Several heads whipped around to face him. "This area is only a projection of data that is created to make you think that the area is real."

Lily raised her hand. "But sir, electronic data gets corrupted in Hogwarts. The data would be scrambled."

"You are only half correct. I would explain it but I would have to get into spell electro negativity." The class groaned while Lily looked excited. "I won't get into it now though but those who are interested can see me after class."

They heard a roar and everyone was looking in panic for the source. A strange green skinned creature lumbered up to them. It wore a piece of cloth around its legs and was wielding a large club. It had reddish hair poking out of its neck and grotesque fangs growing out of his mouth.

Harry jumped forward and his sword leapt from his scabbard. He cleanly spliced the monster in half.

"That was an orc. It's at a weak level so you can kill them without worry." The orc disappeared into the air as zeros and ones.

Several more orcs appeared around them. Half of the students were paralyzed with fear. Harry had to dive in and blocked the attacks.

"Just kill them by any means possible!"

At that, several students pulled out their wands. Spells and weapons were just flying and orcs fell one after another. There seemed to be no end to them.

"TIME!!!" Harry screamed out and all of the orcs disappeared. "If you would look in front of you, you will find a screen depicting you status."

On the screen in front of them, there were numbers indicating how much damage they managed, the number of kills, etc. Many of them seemed quite pleased.

"Class is almost over now so head out in an orderly fashion," Harry called out to them.

Once in the room Harry gave them some warnings. "You can come and practice, but until I upload any safety measures, you can only practice when I'm with you. As for the weapons, leave them here." The class noticed that they still got the data weapons. They left them on the desks.

Class was dismissed and everyone was talking about how Harry was probably the most eccentric teacher ever at Hogwarts and probably everywhere else in the world.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Electronics, Magic, and Howl**

"So I understand that you have some questions Lily?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, in private, call me Harry. I don't look that much older than you."

"O-okay Harry. Anyway, I would like to know how you were able to use the computer inside Hogwarts."

"That's quite a request. Where to begin I wonder? How about this," Harry began and Lily took out a notepad and a muggle pen. "I have discovered a way to make technology work alongside magic instead of against it. It wasn't really my discovery actually. I found records of a war long ago and machines built to combat against magic. They called them Magitechnology, Magitech, Mystek, whatever you want. One of them you can see right here," he gestured towards a block of stone on his desk. "That is a special piece of polycarbonate. It was designed to defend against magical attacks.

"I use it to defend some of the more sensitive pieces from magic. Going back to magic, as you know it is an electromagnetic force. By manipulating that force through the Law of Conservation, we can achieve the desired results as today's magic. As for some of the other equipments, well I'm afraid that is my own little secret. The machines are not designed by me alone. They rarely are actually. Also I'm not usually the one that mans the equipments when I'm called into a fight. As you've no doubt saw, I prefer to be up in my opponent's face where I can fight and insult them," he chuckled slightly with a wink.

"Okay. Thanks for the information Harry," Lily said cheerfully.

"No problem Lily. I have to say that you are probably one of the most studious person I've ever met. I'd a friend who was a tad more overzealous than you are though." Harry checked through some papers on his desk silently.

"What is Howl?"

"I beg your pardon?" Harry said, looking at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen a trunk with a mind of its own before."

"Ah yes, Howl can be quite difficult at times."

"Can you tell me?"

"I guess. I met Howl through my travels. I chanced upon a tree that many of the locals said howls at night. I thought that it was probably just the wind and decided to camp near there anyway.

"It turned out that the tree really was howling. I am many things Lily, crafter, fighter, smith, and even woodcarver. I walked up to the tree and decided to take it with me. I was in need of a new trunk anyway after my last adventure." Harry smiled wryly at how his last trunk was blown to smithereens in his opponent's face.

"How did you get the tree?"

"Simple. I asked if it would like to go with me on my adventures."

"You asked it?"

"Yep. I cut it down and took it to a nearby workshop. It took me more than half a year of constant work but it was worth it."

"Why is Howl alive though?"

"Well… that I'm not too sure. Howl just started moving around on his own one day. I have a hypothesis though. Stories were told of how a faithful dog was buried underneath that tree. I suppose that the dog's spirit was absorbed in the tree.

"Of course, even if he is loyal, he has one major attitude problem," Harry said grumpily.

"How so?"

Harry sighed. "He considers whatever is inside of him under his jurisdiction. Some times, when I can't find a place to sleep because of my travels, I sleep inside a really large castle like area inside Howl. Of course he considers it his so he calls it his castle. When I challenged him, he rearranged the entire layout and kept it inconstant so I was lost in there for three days before I begged for mercy."

"I-I see," Lily said hesitantly. Harry fell silent and went back to the papers on his desk.

Lily plucked up her courage. "Professor, there's one more thing that I wish to ask of you."

Harry looked up at her seriously.

**And there you have it. Many more secrets of Harry that have been revealed, only to reveal several more secrets. **

**I know that the spider-curses idea have been used, but I felt that I should stick to it somewhat. Don't really have anything else to say here... the next chapter will be up sometime near Halloween.**


	4. Chapter 3: Melancholy of Harry Potter

**A Halloween chapter in the year where Harry teaches his parents. Thank you to those who've enjoyed reading the story so far and I would appreciate any constructive input you may have. Also, this story features the first cameo of a familiar character(s) with more to follow.**

Chapter 3: The Melancholy of Harry Potter

A.KA.

Chapter 3: Harry's Portal Magic: Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao

Several days passed without an incident. Some people were claiming that some chill in the air has entered into their souls. The most people could make of this was that Harry was planning something big.

When his seventh year class came to the classroom, Harry quickly ushered them out.

"Where are we going sir?" Asked a Slytherin girl.

"To Hagrid's. He's agreed to help me out in this portion," came Harry's calm reply.

The class was left in wonder. What was Hagrid going to teach them? While many of the Gryffindors knew that Hagrid was very kind, they all knew that Hagrid wasn't…shall we say…the brightest bunch of berries.

Harry led them out to see Hagrid.

"Hello there Hagrid."

"'ello 'Arry."

"This as you all know is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts," Harry said to his class. "I will not be able to teach the next few lessons so Hagrid has so kindly offered to help me. I must ask all of you to respect him even more than me and you will refer to him as Professor Hagrid. Any disrespect and I will make sure that you will regret it." His voice had an edge to it that many could only recognize as protective.

"On a lighter note," Harry said cheerfully. He took out a wooden flute. It was encrusted with several small gems. He started playing a fast pace song. The students felt their hairs stand on end as wind whipped around them.

"LOOK!" a student shouted while pointing at the sky.

Down descended several dragons. They were of every species. Some snorted fire into the air upon landing and others lowered their heads towards Harry, who seemingly took no notice and continued to play.

When all of the dragons calmed down and looked at him, he stopped playing. He turned back to everyone. "These dragons are very proud creatures. Don't make any sudden movements and treat them as how you want to be treated. Hagrid can go over them with you." Harry looked towards Hagrid who was staring at the dragons in fascination. "Hagrid, I'll leave them with you."

Hagrid pulled Harry aside. "I 'preciate the chance you're givin' me 'Arry, but I dun know the first thing 'bout teachin' class."

"Don't worry Hagrid. Just make sure they know the basic points about a dragon and how to distinguish them. Tell them what to do if they get cornered by one. Have them draw sketches. I'm sure you'll do fine. I trust you."

Hagrid was beaming with watery eyes. "Thanks."

Harry turned around and walked back inside the castle. He was sure that Hagrid could do it.

No one saw Harry for several days afterwards. All of the class apparently got the same assignment with Hagrid.

Hagrid was a great teacher when it came to dragons. You can ask him any question and you're sure to get an answer. The students also were especially respectful to Hagrid because Harry held him in high regards and no one wanted to get on his bad side. Even the Slytherins kept their toes in line.

It wasn't until they all finished with the set of dragons that they found a notice on the board. It stated that all students will still report to Hagrid for DADA.

Outside, they saw a large black dragon. Hagrid seemed mesmerized by the dragon. It was midnight black and had sharp spikes growing out of its elbows, wing joints, and neck.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Lily asked Hagrid fearfully.

"I dun rightly know," he said still in awe. "'Arry just showed up and did some kind of magic. The dragon seemed to come out of ther ground."

They kept staring at the dragon. After several more minutes, Hagrid was able to shake himself out of the stupor. He issued some paper to the class and told them to draw the dragon.

"I dun know about this specie. Have ter take it up with 'Arry."

The dragon stood still throughout the entire class making it incredibly easy to draw. It was also all black so there wasn't much shading to be done on it.

The day afterwards, Harry was in his classroom. He looked more tired than usual.

"Hello everyone," he said with a cheery smile.

Everyone said their greeting back to him.

"So how was class with Hagrid?"

The students rolled on to a long story of what they learned and so forth. Harry just nodded and after a while, the students were wondering if he was actually listening to them.

Harry's lesson was less interesting than usual. He was telling them that 'Peskipiksi Pesternomi' was not a real spell.

"You are actually saying 'Pesky pixie pester no me'. You'd have more of a chance to affect them with peashooter than you would with that spell."

Harry shook his head and looked down at his watch. "Well it's almost time to let you guys out so I'll proceed with the announcement."

Harry's face broke out in a grin. The students were starting to get freaked out. "This year, we'll be having a ball on Halloween."

This was not what the class was expecting. Everyone was trying to talk over each other to find out more about the ball.

Harry cleared his voice loudly. "Any question is to be taken up with your Head of House. Class dismissed!"

While the class dismissed quickly and talked about the ball, they were also talking of how he always seemed to let them out of his class early.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Types of Magic**

"What kind of professors did you have for DADA?" A boy asked Harry.

"Well, let's see. Out of seven, only three were competent and only one of those three were nice. My first professor worked for Voldemort and ended up dead by my hands," Harry looked down at his hands. "My second was a fraud and suffered terrible memory loss, also mainly done by my involvement. My third was the nice one and he was a werewolf." Some of the class gasped and Remus was looking at Harry incredulously.

"It's true. A better friend and mentor one would be hard pressed to find. He was forced to retire during some business that kinda included me though not exactly directly… unless you want to dig deep… Anyway, my fourth turned out to be a Death Eater in the guise of an Auror and he ended up getting an accidental Dementor's Kiss, I was somewhat the reason that he got kissed. My fifth was a ministry chosen defense who taught us more on wand care than actual defense. She was stupid enough to offend a herd of centaurs and got what she deserved, because a friend and I tricked her to go into their territory. The sixth one was a Potions Master and let's just say that we weren't ever on the right foot. I didn't really bother coming back for my seventh year."

The whole class took a while to let all of that settle in. Remus frowned. Something was fishy. Something that Harry had said contradicted what he said earlier. He was sure of it.

"So you fight in the style that your third year teacher taught?" Asked Lily.

"No, I fight by my own style. A little mix of everything. I'm also well versed in many fields of magic even if I don't necessarily use them."

"There's more than one branch?" Snape asked in surprise.

"Of course. There's your every day spells that are taught here at Hogwarts. There are wandless magic and nonverbal spells. There are spells that affect the mind such as Occlumency and Legilimancy. Necromancy and Sonomancy are two such branches that have gotten out of use. Then of course there are Blood spells which many consider dark."

Harry's face lit up. "In fact, I'll give you another chance for extra credit. Research an obscured branch of magic, like the ones I just mentioned, and turn in a paper. I'll see if I can give you any extra credit."

"Can you just give me a topic sir?" Lily asked earnestly.

"Uh sure. Why don't you do Blood magic," Harry said.

-

Harry entered the staff room. The teachers there were all looking pointedly at him.

"Yes?"

"I don't really see why you're doing this," Sprout said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't either. I don't even know what 'this' is. Grammatical lesson: Don't use words that refer to an earlier word in the sentence unless you have the object or person you are already referring to already mentioned." He picked up a cup of tea and sipped from it as he sat down.

"Why did you decide to have a ball?" McGonagall asked.

"Because, it was the easiest way to have everyone let loose all of the tensions. Besides, with the guests coming, they'll want something to do."

"GUESTS?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes, guests," Harry said calmly while still nursing his tea. "Besides, I took a lot of time preparing them to visit this castle. That's why I wasn't able to teach class these last few days."

"That's another thing all together," McGonagall said sharply.

Harry looked up instantly at her.

"I'm worried about the way you're teaching class," McGonagall said. The other teachers around her nodded in agreement. "We want the students to be prepared for their exams."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that they are all prepared. In fact, we're ahead of schedule right now."

The teachers looked at him in alarm.

"How can you be ahead of schedule?" Slughorn asked.

"By not being behind," he answered simply and shrugged.

Then he just stood up and went out the door. As he walked out, Dumbledore walked in.

"Harry sure seemed tired. I wonder what happened," Dumbledore thought out loud.

"I don't know about this Albus," McGonagall told him. "I understand that he is brilliant, but his methods are rather unorthodox."

"And perhaps that is just what we need to prepare the students for Voldemort." Everyone, except Dumbledore, flinched.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Savvy, Sevie?**

The Marauders were on another nightly trip. It wasn't the full moon yet, that was in another few nights. Still, they were prowling the halls and going towards Harry's class. They were all carefully hidden under the invisibility cloak.

"We haven't played a prank in a while and we never saw the one that we did on Harry," Sirius whispered to them.

"I know, I know," James said. "I'm just beginning to doubt what we're doing."

The rest of the Marauders looked at him in shock. James sighed. "I mean, what if Lily was right and I am a bigheaded idiot."

"Don't feel bad James," Remus comforted.

"Yeah, we all know that already," Sirius added.

"Really not helping Sirius," James retorted angrily.

Sirius sighed. He understood why James was acting like this. Poor kid's been smitten with Lily for years now. "Okay James, we'll lighten up on the pranks. It is our last year after all. Still, I'm going to miss our humor."

"There always come a time for growing up," Remus said regrettably. "Still, we're on for tonight."

They crept carefully to Harry's door. Once they verified that Harry wasn't waiting on the other side, they opened the door and walked in.

It didn't take long to set up the prank. When Harry stepped into the room the next day, his entire room is going to be filled with soap suds and bubbles. If he tried to vanish them, they'll just grow exponentially. Not that they won't even if he didn't try to vanish them anyways.

Remus' ears perked up slightly. Someone was talking close by. He signed for his fellow Marauders to come with him. He followed the sound until he reached the door that was to the right of Harry's desk. The knob was pointed at a blue mirror. The sounds were coming from behind the door.

The Marauders put their ears on the door to hear better.

"So what do you think of this potion?" Came Harry's voice.

"Acceptable," a voice replied. Sirius said that it reminded him of when Snivellus talked.

"Come on, it needs to be perfect. Otherwise it could poison him."

"I repeat, it is acceptable. If it poisons him, then all the better and the world will be rid of that menace."

"You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Whatever you say."

"You will never be fit for as a competent Potions Master."

"I never said I wanted to be one."

"Humph."

"Come now, we've been friends for years. I think that it shouldn't be too hard to offer me some kind of praise. Savvy, Sevie?" Harry drawled the last part.

The Marauders finished setting up the rest of their prank and hurriedly got back to their dorm. They had much to discuss about their professor.

-

The night of the ball was fast approaching. The ball was open to all the students and they were encouraged to go and dance. Harry was often seen wandering the corridors decorating. His tastes were slightly morbid for them. It wasn't comforting when he brought in a tombstone with the words 'I'll see you in the next life' on it.

When the big day arrived, the whole castle was excited and anticipating. Harry's _friends_ were due to come. If Harry is any indication, his friends will be…colorful.

In the Gryffindor dorms, everyone was getting ready when they heard soft singing. The voices grew more and more confident and it was really getting spooky.

"_**Boys and girls of every age,**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see,**_

_**On this night of Halloween.**_"

The students were freaking out and decided to head towards the Great Hall where all of the teachers were.

Unfortunately, the corridors leading to the Great Hall was not the same ones that were there before they went to their dorms. The stairs' railings were no longer smooth banisters. They were spiked. Apparently it changed in the span of half an hour.

"_**This is Halloween. This is Halloween.**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.**_"

Jack-o-lanterns fell from out of nowhere, skewering themselves on the spikes neatly before the flames inside them flickered into life.

"_**This is Halloween. Everybody make a scene.**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.**_"

"_**This our night, everybody scream.**_

_**On this night of Halloween.**_"

Some ghosts that were definitely not part of the Hogwarts ghosts came gliding through the walls and passed through several students while trying to claw them with their non-corporeal appendages.

"_**I am the one hiding under your bed.**_

_**Fangs ground sharp and eyes glowing red.**_"

Several second year Ravenclaw girls screamed as the monster appeared under their bed.

"_**I am the one hiding under your stairs.**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.**_"

The girls screamed again as once they rushed out of the room, they rushed to the stairs…only to find another creature hanging from the underside and reaching over to grab their legs.

"_**This is Halloween. This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**_

_**On this night, we call home,**_

_**Everyone hails to the Pumpkin Song.**_"

Several bats flew down from the ceiling and circled some students. They were all screaming and trying to get away. The students swore that the bats were snickering as they all flew away.

"_**On this night, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**_

_**Round that corner man, hiding in the trash can,**_

_**Something's waiting to pounce and how you'll SCREAM!**_

_**This is Halloween.**_

_**Red and black, and slimy green.**_"

Several creatures jumped out of the ground and disappeared just as quickly after giving the passersby some mild heart attacks.

"_**Well aren't you scared?**_

_**Well that's just fine.**_

_**Say it once, say it twice.**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice.**_

_**Rise with the moon in the dead of night.**_"

The attentions of several students were drawn to the courtyard as they heard the somewhat high pitch singing. There seemed to be two dark figures flying on broomsticks. The Muggleborns said that it was like the stereotypical Muggle versions of witches (hags in other words). Some of the girls reacted rather badly to that.

They looked towards the Whomping Willow to see another tree approach it while singing. It hung up some skeletons on the willow.

"_**Everybody scream, everybody scream!**_"

The skeletons looked up to face the watching students.

"_**On this night of Halloween.**_"

They sang in an eerie voice. This spooked the students enough to get them to continue on their quest to the Great Hall.

"_**I am the clown with the tear-away face.**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace.**_"

A clown on a unicycle screamed at Peter who nearly wetted his pants.

"_**I am 'the who' when you call 'Who's there?'**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair.**_"

A soft voice sang out to them as a gentle caressing wind swept through the girls' hair.

"_**I am the shadow on the moon at night,**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright.**_"

Severus looked up to see the moon waning from its full night earlier. The shadow dissolved into bats. Severus was less than impressed. He's seen scarier. Like Black dancing around in his unmentionables.

"_**This is Halloween. This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**_"

A group of the creatures drew around the students still wandering the corridors and ushered them towards the Great Hall.

"_**Tender lumplings everywhere.**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare.**_

_**That's our job but we're not mean.**_

_**On this night of Halloween.**_"

The creatures settled down next to the students at the tables there were some in every house. The students didn't envy the ones having to sit next to the monsters. One of them, quite large, acted like an overzealous mother and kept on pinching the cheeks of the students sitting next to her.

"_**On this night, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise.**_

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee, make you jump out of you skin.**_"

A short man in a top hat appeared near the head table.

Harry was enjoying all of this apparently from his maniacal grin. He jumped on his chair and placed one foot on the table before starting to sing along.

"_**This is Halloween.**_"

Harry took command of the song.

"_**Won't you please make way for a very special guy?!**_"

A figure started rising from the shadow of the short man near the head table.

"_**Our man Jack he's king of the Pumpkin Patch.**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King NOW!!!**_"

A thin, lankly skeleton decked out in a pinstriped suit rose out with his arms across his chest.

"_**This is Halloween. This is Halloween.**_

_**Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween.**_"

Harry stepped down from the table and spoke out softly. "On this night, we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song."

All of the ghosts in the castle floated out into the hall and joined up with the new ghosts and sang at the top of their ghostly lungs. "_**La-la-la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la-la-la, la-la…**_"

Harry walked to the front where the new comer stood.

"Hello Jack, how are you?" Harry said amiably.

"Ah Harry. It's so good to see you again." Jack replied and shook Harry's hand.

Harry faced the school. "This is my good friend Jack. He agreed to help make this year's Halloween one of the most memorable." Harry turned to Jack. "I think I saw that one already. I thought that you were going to do a new one."

Jack's grin faltered slightly. "Well, you see Harry, the thing was that we didn't have enough time to prepare for a new act. You called so suddenly that we couldn't do anything new," Jack finished sadly. He hated seeing a disappointed audience.

Harry grinned. "Nothing to worry about. I always loved your works, and I'm pretty sure that you've scared most of the students."

Jack grinned proudly. "We always try our best."

Harry faced the school again. "Let's get this party started."

Despite being the undead (but they're not really because some were witches and trees and so forth) they were very good party guests. Those that could eat showed immaculate table manners.

Afterwards was the promised dance. Harry, Calucifer, and Jack eagerly danced with all of the awaiting girls; even though Jack seemed to want to dance with Sally most.

Though the girls were scared of the strangeness of the three, they found out that they were exceptional dancers. Harry was seen happily dancing with a silvery blushing Moaning Myrtle.

The songs also weren't too weird. They were light and kept everyone's hearts happy.

When everything ended, the students bid goodnight to Jack's troop and marched up to bed.

"Well Harry, this was a wonderful Halloween," Jack said. "Are you sure you don't want us to scare the students some more?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm quite sure Jack. They still have class tomorrow. I think that you've made a lasting impression on them."

"You are too kind."

"No, it's true. Anyway, everyone ready to return to Halloween Town?"

After a collective answer of "Yes.", the citizens of Halloween Town disappeared from Hogwarts.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Elf Song I**

"Easy girl…calm down," Harry said slowly and carefully to the girl in front of him.

Harry wondered how he got in this situation in the first place. The girl in front of him seemed to be a mass murderer or bio-weapon of some sort. He had just witnessed her killing over twenty guards armed with auto-rifles. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to terminate her.

The girl herself was strange. She had pinkish colored hair from what he can see. Her face though was hidden behind a mask…or rather a heavy helmet. The part that he was most uncomfortable with was the fact that she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said as he walked closer to her cautiously. He saw her killing the guards with some kind of invisible attack. Their arms, legs, body parts just went flying in a spray of blood.

The girl stopped and faced him. He stopped his walking as well. He didn't want to upset the girl and cause any unnecessary violence. He gave her plenty of room, slightly more than two meters.

They faced each other for nearly a minute. Harry took a step towards her. He knew something was wrong. There was a change in air's energy field.

Harry brought up a shield to deflect anything material or energy. When he felt the impact, he looked at his energy registry. Whatever hit his shield had gaseous material and a highly critical energy rating.

He looked back at the girl. Was she doing this somehow?

The girl looked shocked. Or at least he thought so. She took a step back, but he couldn't see anything on her face as it was covered.

"I don't want to fight you," he said and took another step forward.

The same thing happened. Harry was now sure that she was the cause of all the attacks. Her attacks weren't all invisible. It was just moving too fast for him to see in the visible light spectrum and that the energy pushed the air onto his shield. The air wasn't part of her attack at all.

The girl was also seeing that she wasn't going to be winning this battle with her attacks. She walked up to him and stopped in front of him. Hopefully he wouldn't be of any threat like he said. If he tried anything, hopefully his shield won't be able to block her from the short range.

Harry looked at her to see if she was trying to trick him into coming closer where she can hopefully get through his shields. Harry shook his head. If her attacks consisted of what he saw earlier, then he was safe. Still, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her.

He pulled out a flat metallic object. The girl visibly tensed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said calmly. He took another step and felt her taking out her attacks again.

He paused. She stopped. The attacks faded. He took another step. The energy readings flared. Harry sighed. This was going to take a while.

He placed his hands on her helmet. She flinched. She didn't try to maim him though. He sighed in relief.

He took the flat metallic object and poked at the helmet. He fiddled around for several seconds.

"Hmm, this thing's locked tight. Oh well, I'll do this the old fashion way." He put away the object and clapped his hands together. The girl flinched at the sound of the clap.

Harry placed both his hands on the helmet and concentrated. In two seconds, the atoms in the helmet were separated and were little more than dust. Harry took a deep breath and blew the remains that were still on her hair.

The girl looked up at him. Her hair covered her left eye. He can see that she was no ordinary human though. Her irises were red, but he knew that she wasn't human from before that moment. Two small horns on the side of her head made that obvious. Well more so considering her attacks from earlier.

She frowned at him and looked away. He placed his hand underneath her chin and tilted her head gently to look at him. She was shocked at first.

He stared deep into her eyes. Then he smiled. "I like you already. You have very beautiful eyes."

Thus began the two's unlikely journey together.

-

Harry wasn't in for breakfast for that morning. Niether were Hedwig or Calucifer. He wasn't in the room either. Hedwig was standing to announce why Harry wasn't there. Calucifer was shooting spitballs at a target he hung up on the wall. He had surprisingly pretty good accuracy.

"Unfortunately, due to reasons beyond his control, Harry is suffering from traumatic events in his past and will be unable to teach today, and quite possibly tomorrow," Hedwig said sadly.

"What happened?" A Slytherin girl asked.

"That's for you not to know," Calucifer answered simply. "If you want to know, you can try asking Harry when he's better but don't count on getting any answers."

"I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Harry's voice came out from the door.

Hedwig and Calucifer looked at each other. "Weren't those doors warded with silencing wards for the day?" He asked Hedwig.

She nodded. "I'll go and see if I can help. You try to keep their attention with a lesson."

"We're still here you know," Sirius muttered.

Hedwig walked over and opened the door. She put up both her arms in an X formation as some dark energy started flowing out the door. Interestingly, they could all see it.

Hedwig took a deep breath and held it, bracing herself as she walked in and closed the door. The class waited. After five minutes they turned to Calucifer when nothing interesting seemed to be happening.

He held up three fingers and ticked them off. In three seconds they heard screaming.

"I'LL JOIN YOU!!!" Came Harry's voice.

"NO YOU WON'T!!!"

"BUT I MUST!!!"

"BUT YOU WON'T!!!"

"I DESERVE TO AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE!!!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WILL HELP ATONE FOR YOUR SINS THEN?!?!?!"

Harry stayed silent.

"Admit it, you miss them and want to move on to see them again," Hedwig's voice came, more softly this time.

"I'll atone for what I've done," Harry said in a whisper though they could all hear it.

Calucifer sighed. "It'll be the best that you can do." He shook his head sadly. "Every year," he looked down at his watch, "I can even set my watch to this."

-

**Another Side Another Story: Weren't we supposed to be keeping this a secret?**

Calucifer turned to his class. "You all are probably wondering what happened to Harry to cause him to be like this."

The class nodded collectively. They wanted to hear what caused Harry to be like this.

"Harry has seen a lot in his life. Much more than it should be asked of any person. But then again, Harry has always shoulder the burdens of others. That he can comprehend. He can accept that what he's doing, even if he suffers for it, if it can help out those who are close to him, or if it's to help out the millions of innocents that he will likely never meet.

"However, when he inflicts harms on those close to him, or innocents, then he feels extreme guilt for it."

"But even if that's the reason, why did he break down today instead of the other days?" Remus asked.

"Very good observation Mr. Lupin. Harry is quite adept at masking his emotions. No one, and I mean no one, can reach his inner mind unless he lets them, which he doesn't anymore, or when he lets down his guard slightly because of something very tiring."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lily asked.

Calucifer took a sip of some conjured tea. He made a face. "It's not really my story and most of it happened before I met up with Harry." He thought for a while. "I suppose that I can tell you some of the stuff." He took another sip and made another face.

"I suppose that I should start at the beginning. Today is the day, that Harry's life was turned upside-down. Voldemort was seeking Harry. His parents went into hiding with him. Voldemort found them. His father fell to the wand of Voldemort. From what I've heard, he didn't fear Voldemort at all and was all too willing to die for the sake of his family.

"While he did buy his wife and infantile son some time, it wasn't enough. Voldemort proceeded to try and kill Harry. He offered Harry's mom a way out. Literally, she was given the way out. A Death Eater was close to her and, though she was against Voldemort, the said Death Eater begged Voldemort to spare her life. Voldemort decided to comply. He was only there for Harry and Harry only.

"His mom wouldn't have any of it. She begged Voldemort to spare her son. She even offered her life in place of her son's. Voldemort refused. He killed her as well.

"When he turned his wand on Harry though, something unexpected occurred. Harry's mom must have been an extraordinarily accomplished witch because she somehow managed to save her son."

"Wait, so Voldemort just gave up?" Asked Snape.

"No, not quite. I'm not the one who should answer that. Harry will be more suited to that task."

"Wow, that is a good reason for having such a trauma on this day," Frank Longbottom said.

"That's not the only thing. Because of this, he was sent to his Muggle relatives. Let's just say that they treat him lower than dirt, house elves, garden gnomes, and so on. They usually wished that he died along with his parents, but since they were stuck with him, they might as well make him work.

"I digress though. On Halloween of his first year, Harry made a bond that would last throughout the life of his friends. That night, Harry and a friend of his, fought a troll that someone set loose in the castle. They saved a girl and she became their best friend for the rest of her life.

"She's gone now, so I've heard. She died on Halloween, the day he helped save her, several years later on what Harry dubbed as his Fool's Quest." Calucifer checked his watch. "There are more incidents, but we're out of time. Ask him if you wish, don't be surprise if he gets all defensive."

With that, the bell rang and class was dismissed.

-

**Another Side Another Story: Wait…another one?**

"You really have to stop doing this to yourself," Hedwig said gently as she carefully bandaged up his arm.

"It makes me remember," Harry said sadly. "I don't want to forget again."

"Maybe, but I doubt that you friends would do that to you or want you to do it to yourself."

"Anyway, Voldemort is going to call an attack on Hogwarts soon."

"I'm going to regret asking this but…give me the five 'W's."

"Voldemort and most of his Death Crunchers, they're going to have a long scale attack on Hogwarts, next month, here traditionally means here, because he decides that I'm too good a prize to give up and that I can potentially prove fatal if I side with Dumbledore."

Hedwig shook her head. "Well, hopefully they'll be ready by then."

"Your project? You never did tell me what you were going to do."

"And I'm not going to. You're just going to have to wait and find out."

"When did my familiars get so snarky?"

"Ever since we were introduce to you and decided that you weren't half bad."

"Gee thanks."

"Now you're snarky. Well I'll admit that you're more than half bad. You're all bad."

"…That was just pathetic."

"…I know…I couldn't think of anything else…"

"…I'm hungry…"

"…Beef set…"

"…Hail Pork…de arimasu."

-

**Another Side Another Story: Black Kitten IV**

"He seems dangerous," Ron said cautiously.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge," Hermione reprimanded him slightly.

"Yeah, but you don't see any other students carrying firelegs into the school. You were the first one who objected to that!"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I know! But still, they still let him in so I'm sure they had a reason that he isn't going to shoot us. And it's called firearms!"

"Whatever, I'm still sleeping down here tonight though."

"That goes for us," Seamus spoke up for all of the rest of the boys who were to share a dorm with the Harry Potter.

"Boys," Hermione said as she made her way to her dorm. Still, she had to silently congratulate them on thinking this time. She probably would have chosen to sleep down there as well if she had to be sleeping in the same room with him.

E i[DSKf [EI kld idtje ck kdgmn iwe cvkg nkdnv e gadjf ijdfja j49t WJT94wj9U348OI;Jeut$IT AD A A4W9U($wu KFJ 02U340IejiF- -I9FD 93 i($#Uk9u4t8L IO UJ ID J0 9 4ut294 (w$J (utj!

- Data scrambled due to data bug.

"Here," Ginny said as she nervously approached him. In her hands was a ribbon with a small golden bell.

"What is that?" he muttered uninterestedly as he eyed the ribbon.

Ginny blushed. "If you wear this, then you'll be like the cat in the story. You won't become dangerous anymore."

Harry continued to look at her. "Are you an idiot?" He grabbed the ribbon and bell and chucked it out the window.

Everyone looked at him. Ginny had the worst. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She bolted out of the room. The teachers headed his way to reprimand him.

"Twenty points for inappropriate behavior," Professor Snape snarled at him.

Harry glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, so you actually care for students? That's news. Especially for a Gryff."

He quickly got up and left. Before he could make it to the door, Ginny's brother, Ron, confronted him. He didn't care that he was in a public place. No one messes with his sister and gets away with it.

Before Ron even got close enough to use his wand, Harry's gun was already out and pointed at him. Before anyone could stop him, Harry pulled the trigger and a red stream of light shot out of the nozzle. It hit Ron square in the chest and he slumped to the ground. Harry flicked his gun back into its holster and walked out the door.

jEt [I 8e4utUW$ Id hHT $( U#!#) (DFIJ$#( DKf kdnfiewhj U(#$U Ef9u359r 2359uI JFJ EIJT

-Data scrambled due to data bug.

Ginny winced. Where did this guy come from? He didn't seem like a wizard. He doesn't use a wand. He fights with…strings? Yep, that's what they look like. She sighed.

She was just waiting outside to cool down after Harry dismissed her gift at breakfast. She snuck some lunch without being seen and went back to hiding out near the edge of the forest. It was getting dark and she was thinking of going back in when this guy came out of nowhere. He flung these fine strings around her. She saw that he meant business. She saw the string cut straight through a tree trunk and at the moment there were strings across her wrists, ankles, abdomen, and neck.

"So tell me where your boyfriend is," the guy asked her in a suave voice.

Ginny was confused. "Why would you want to know that?" She shook her head. Why was she even answering him? Was she crazy? "Anyways, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment."

"Wise gal eh? Well, we'll see soon enough. Let's have some fun first," he said with a sadistic smile. He twitched his fingers, to which the strings were connected, and Ginny watched in horror as some of the cloth where the strings touched ripped.

"That was just a taste. Here's the real thing."

Before he could twitch his fingers again, a gun shot was heard and he turned around to face his opponent. Ginny was looking through the darkness to see who was coming to help her. She couldn't see but she did hear a distinctive ring. She shook her head. It was probably from the gun. No way would he have…

His smile grew wide. "I knew you were lying. As soon as I heard that he was going here, I knew he would come if I kidnapped you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide as she saw Harry walking up to him, wearing his black trench coat and holding his gun at his side.

"Now I have no use for you," the guy said as he prepared to kill Ginny by playing all of the strings at once.

Ginny watched in horror as she saw her own death. She was jerked out of it as she hit the ground hard. She looked up and tried to register what just happened.

As soon as the guy twitched his fingers, Harry lifted his gun and shot the branch that connected and supported all of the strings. How he found it, she'll never know.

The guy was surprised as he turned around again to face Harry. "Congratulation. You're just as wonderful as they say you were, number thirteen, Black Cat." He held out his hand. "I'm number five, Caresser of the Strings."

Harry didn't shake it. "I haven't even heard of you."

The guy faltered slightly. "Well, you are lower in rank so I don't suppose that you would know me."

"Hardly," Harry replied coolly. "Because an organization is so big, it would make more sense for the higher people not to know the lower ones, but for the lower ones to look up to the higher ranks. I should know this, because as you have said, I am a lower rank."

The guy stuttered. "Well, be that as it may, I have instructions to bring you back or termination. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Maybe," Harry said as he took off running. Right where he was standing was now a deep groove cut by a string.

"You can't dodge forever! My strings will cut through anything!"

Ginny watched as several strings hemmed him in. His death looked inevitable. She couldn't believe what happened next.

Harry stood with his legs together, his left hand behind his back and his right hand holding his gun straight up. The strings were all caught on the nozzle of the gun.

"I'm sorry," Harry said tauntingly. "But my gun is made out of the same materials as your strings." He gave the strings a jerk and pulled the other guy off balance. "Say goodbye." His finger pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye," he said as he started to phase out.

Harry walked over to Ginny. She looked up to him in awe and wonder. Around his throat was the ribbon and bell he threw away earlier.

"Come on," he said as he helped her up off the ground. "You'll want to go and change before dinner." With that, he headed back inside.

Ginny looked back towards the area where the other guy fled. Hermione told her once…no twice…no for as long as she knew her, that you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. This guy didn't Apparate then. He did something else.

She looked closer and saw slight splatters of blood on the grass. Even if he got away, Harry gave him a wound to remember. She smiled at that thought. Even if he was a jerk, he did protect her. Still, wasn't his gun supposed to fire spells? Not bullets as Hermione called them.

Oh well. He was a jerk, coldhearted, unkind, and those aren't his only shortcomings. But…somewhere in her heart, she knows that he has a light side that she can hope to help sprout. With that thought in mind, she hurried back to the castle.

-

**Another Side Another Story: What's going on?!?!?!**

"Guys, I think that we should lay off Snape for a while," James said in a quiet voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop for a minute," Sirius said suddenly. "I understand that we should lay off the pranks, but now you want to pull punches with Snivellus as well?!"

"While I have been suggesting that for a while and being ignored at by you two, I must admit that this action surprises me James. Not in a bad way of course."

"But Remus, why should we stop? He deserves it," Peter asked.

"Let's go back to why we're 'having fun' with him in the first place," James said.

"Easy," replied Sirius quickly. "He's a git. He never lays off of us. And of course, the biggest thing of all. He exists. You said so yourself James, and not a truer statement can be said." Sirius finished and he slung an arm around James' neck.

"That's just it," James said, pushing Sirius' arm off of him. "I had a strange dream last night that made me do some thinking."

James looked like he was ready to tell the story. Sirius leaned over to Remus and whispered, "Do you think there's going to be a flashback?"

"Probably," came the answer.

Flashback

_We were all there, and we were dangling Snape upside down like fifth year. Everybody was there and everything happened the same way…except the fact that Harry was there. And he was several years younger. I think that he could have been in our year._

"Leave him ALONE!"

"All right, Evens?"

"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…."

"That's enough!" a voice cried out from the crowd. Everyone turned around to see who shouted that. All eyes fell on Harry. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He just strode forward and picked up Snape's wand.

He turned to face James and Sirius. They were livid. "You crossed the line far enough Harry. After all of that, we took pity on you and decided to lay off. And then you go and defend _him_."

"Yes, you decided to let me partially into your little group. Yes, you stopped targeting me. And yes, I do defend him. If this would happen as soon as you lose your target, then perhaps I should have stayed as a target. At least then you have a good enough reason for pranking me rather than singling someone out for their existence."

"Why you-!" Sirius started but Harry cut him off.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked them. They stared at him in confusion. Harry asked again. "Do you really believe that it's for the mere fact that he _exists_?" Everyone was staring at Harry, even Snape. Harry started laughing. He laughed harder and harder and had to lean on the upside-down Snape for support.

His eyes turned steely as he faced them again. "You guys remind me more of Voldemort than you realize."

The words had the expected effect. Several wands were pointed at him. Harry continued laughing. "Like I said, I've met with Voldemort already. We often have a short conversation before we try to blow the other to kingdom come." Harry dodged several of the curses thrown at him. Some who believed that he was lying soon saw that he spoke the truth when he said that he could dodge Voldemort.

Harry landed and threw a shield around himself, negating several of the spells, two from James and Sirius being high level cutting curses. The audience was even more impressed. To keep up a shield that absorbs attacks was no mean feat. "This is what he said to me one time. I asked him why he hated muggles and muggle-borns. He said, 'If not more than the fact that they simply _exists_….'"

Harry stood up as everyone froze and looked at him with gaping mouths. Harry continued on with his story. "After he said that, we resumed our battle. He fired two high level cutting curses at me. I was forced to stop them with the same shield that I used against you."

Harry released Snape and floated him gently to the ground. "If you don't believe me, let's head over to the Charms Classroom. Professor Flitwick should have something that will help me prove this."

Adjl;ew90j [90ej $K#($ JK dkf md( #$(JD( DK dol ( #$ dkl -# D0 e94kc iEJ JKDd idE$J iD84 kc8 io J$KD 84 IJ 04j j2 ta4tanoa4ju iJtJ $$J 4j tJ (J 4 90$j0 4 04 9j 4j tj(J T$(TJ$ ( J$ JTJT ()$J TJ T 499[ j(J $)(J90$J TJTU JIdt 4 ($ j80$ PW(tj ($Tj) [)(J$( j[$($ j9 ((T J$ $J [ J9j49 jt9j4[ JEOJt 9E$JT9idj 9#JT($)9JDtkj4()Dklj 94s

-Data scrambled due to data bug.

"Professor Flitwick, could I borrow your Pensieve please?" Harry called out to the Charms room.

Flitwick came out from behind the desk and rushed over to him. "Why on earth would you need one for?"

"I have something that I wish to prove to the other students. It's really important to me."

Flitwick seemed to think it over for several minutes. "Well, I suppose that it would be alright as long as I accompanied you. Incidentally, you do know how to use it right?"

"Yes."

"And may I ask where you found out about it?"

"I have my sources."

Flitwick smiled. "I still say that you should have been in my house. Wait a moment."

Flitwick returned several minutes later with the familiar, to Harry, basin. He looked in shock at the amount of students. "Do they all need to see? Can't someone go in with you to confirm it?"

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, they won't get lost. This memory is very specific."

After all was said and done, everyone bravely took the trip into Harry's memory.

A battle stricken field, strewn with corpses awaited them. Everyone was surprised at the memory. Voldemort was standing not more than ten feet away laughing like mad.

"DIE!!!"

They all turned to see who shouted that. They saw a younger Harry rushing forward with wand in hand throwing curses, most of them Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort danced through all of the curses. "Tell me Harry. Why must we fight? We can accomplish oh so much more together. Come, your mother's death won't be in vain that way."

"Shut up! You're the one who killed her in the first place. Why do you have to be so arrogant to muggles anyway? What have they, in general, ever done to you? And don't give me that sorry BLEEP about your upbringing," Harry said back while dodging Voldemort's curses.

"You mean if there's more to the fact of their mere existence?" Voldemort asked, feigning surprise.

He fired two high level cutting curses at Harry and he formed a shield that negated them.

End Flashback

"And that's what happened," James concluded.

The others were staring at him. "Okay James, I'm starting to worry now," Sirius said shakily.

"If we think about this rationally, we can see that it would be a good reason for Voldemort to kill muggles and muggle-borns. Unfortunately, that would mean that we would also be like him," Remus said calmly, betraying what he really felt.

"But we're not!" Insisted Peter.

"Let's go ask Harry," James suggested.

"How would he know? That Harry was in a dream," Sirius pointed out.

"Maybe, but Harry did say that he's met with Voldemort on more than one occasion and that they have talked," Remus pointed out.

"I say we ask him," Peter agreed.

"Ask me what?" The Marauders jumped as they faced Harry.

James took a deep breath and said very fast, "Do Voldemort torture people for their mere existence?"

Harry blinked at them. "No." There was a collective sigh of relief. "He usually tortures people for amusement and or because of their mistakes. He usually kills people for their existence… after torturing them of course." The Marauders tensed again. Harry walked off. "Think about it guys!"

-

**Another Side Another Story: The Melancholy I**

"And this is our club!"

"Very interesting Miss Suzumiya, but I do have rather pressing matters." Even though he said that, Harry still walked through the door.

Inside was a small room with a computer at the head, the further side, with a small black pyramid like object stating 'Brigade Chief'. Two tables rested directly in front of them with four computers on them, two per table. There were two boys and two girls sitting at the computers doing various activities… whatever they were.

However, it was at these people that Harry got interested.

"Oh I see Miss Suzumiya. You have really… peaked my interests now. Let's see…," He pointed to a girl with reddish-auburn hair. "You were chosen because of your big breasts and moe characteristics." The girl gave an audible gasp, obviously shocked.

He pointed to a purplish (?) hair colored girl who was typing away at the computer. "You are the group's silent member." She didn't really react but Harry didn't really seem to notice.

Harry looked over to a member that was staring interestingly back at him. He was smiling softly, though Harry was getting weird out. "You… are the group's vice-president."

Before the guy could talk though, Harry moved on to the final person. Harry stared at him, scrutinizing every detail. "…Well, if I had to say… then I guess that you would be… … a slave."

"Amazing!" Haruhi Suzumiya shouted. "You got all of them right on your first try!"

"… Hmm… Very well. Um, Miss Suzumiya, I have a note for you from the Student Council President," Harry said as he produced a note from his pocket.

"Ugh! I wonder what they want. Probably want to disband the S.O.S Brigade again. Oh well, I'll show them. You can get acquainted with the other members," Haruhi said as she rushed off.

Harry closed the door and waved his hand over it. The lock clicked shut by itself. All of the members had their eyes on him now. He looked down at a clock on a table and waved his hand over it. Suddenly, the entire room was washed in a golden light and everything outside the room was frozen.

The… slave… stood up sharply and glared at Harry. Harry walked over to the front of the room and faced them.

"Well, well, well. This is an interesting development. I never expected to meet up with a time-traveler, an alien from the Data Entity, an esper, and a slave."

-

**Another Side Another Story: Oops…I forgot to turn off the Another Side Another Story Machine.**

"You really should shut it off," Harry mumbled as he walked back to his room. "You up yet Hedwig?"

"Mmm…"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I had a strange dream."

"You can dream during naps?"

"Oh, you're up as well Calucifer."

"We snakes are very in tune with vibrations in the world."

"And yet you can't tell high tides from low tides."

"Can we get back to my problem here?"

"Sure thing."

"Absolutely."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I had a weird dream. It seemed that I died from a curse from a Death Eater, while we were on that infernal motorbike."

"Probably," Harry said uninterested as he walked over to a piece of machinery on a table. He took out his wand and started tweaking the screws.

"What? Aren't you worried?" Calucifer asked mortified.

"No," Harry said while still working blearily. "What you saw was probably another self."

"Huh?"

"Our existence, in fact, all existence in general can be questioned. Which one is real? Are there multiple existences?"

"I still don't get it."

"Think of it this way. Suppose that a higher being, like God, created a world. Suppose that there are more creations, don't interrupt me Calucifer, and that each one is nearly the same with minor differences. Eventually, these changes can accumulate until one reaches the point of another alternate reality.

In a sense, that could have happened and that another you actually did die. No biggie."

"How are you so calm about this?" Calucifer asked.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Hedwig asked.

"Because I have already seen myself die in more ways than I care to count and yes I do know something."

"Care to elaborate?"

Harry put away his wand and got ready to go to his class. "I know that this world is a creation of some sick twisted mind of an author who wants to use us as entertainment.

Oh well, don't worry about the fourth wall. It won't get demolished that easily. Then again, if too much pressure is applied…"

"You're reading that off a tube of toothpaste," Calucifer said calmly. Harry hastily put down the aforementioned item.

"…I'm hungry."

"…Supreme Noodles."

"…Didn't we already have this conversation before Hedwig?"

"…You're imagining things."

"…Hail Pork…de arimasu."

"Are?" Asked Calucifer confusedly.

**And there you have it. Another chapter done. I'm not too sure about this one because it is my first attempt at a crossover. I don't know if the story is moving too fast either. If anyone thinks so, I'll try to slow it down and seperate the next chapter into two. Other than that, I don't know when the next update is going to be so... no date, sorry.**


End file.
